


stimulate my brain

by SkyRose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Smut, Work In Progress, alexander has some emotions to work out, grumpy coworkers with benefits, is the best way to describe the dynamic, like ninety percent fluff, this is mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Alex hadn't anticipated to become coworkers with benefits with Thomas "I'm a major asshat" Jefferson, but here he was. His friends are suspicious, an old lover wants him to find a soulmate or something, and Aaron Burr witnesses the unspeakable. Alex wonders when his train wreck of a life will finally crash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha I'm writing a fic about the founding fathers of my country hahahahaha thanks Lin. Anyway, if you think I should keep going with this, let me know. I honestly have no clue when you should expect chapter two. Oh, and the title is from the song We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off, which probably seems weird, initially, but it was actually a major inspiration for this fic.

Alexander Hamilton hated his relationship with Thomas Jefferson. Relationship was too kind of a word. They hated each other. They hated each other but also sometimes fucked.

It was complicated.

The two were coworkers and, upon meeting him, Alex disliked him. It was mutual feeling. The dislike quickly grew to hate, on both sides. Only their boss’ stern warnings kept them from clawing the other’s eyes out.

The hate sex came after many months of glares and passive aggressive comments. Alex was as openly bisexual as it got, but Jefferson kept his personal relationships out of workspace small talk. There was no way Alex could’ve found out that Jefferson did in fact like guys at work. Not that Alex really ever cared. Sure, he wasn’t blind. Jefferson was easy on the eyes. At least when he wasn’t being a sly prick.

Their first encounter happened at a local gay bar that Alex and John liked to frequent. It wasn’t a place he went to strictly for a fuck. There was a nice atmosphere to the place, and sometimes John needed a wingman. For whatever reason, both of them got plastered that night. At some point, also drunk Thomas Jefferson strolled by. They shared an explosive argument over Jefferson’s latest article, which caused the establishment’s owner to yell at them. John dragged Alex to the exit and Jefferson walked himself out.

Once they were outside, Jefferson pulled Alex into a harsh kiss. John left in a taxi. They also ended up in a taxi and soon were at Jefferson’s apartment. Alex gave Jefferson a blowjob and received a handjob in return. Usually he would’ve whined it was an unbalanced exchange, but Jefferson still put his mouth to work. He swallowed the complaints with kisses on his mouth and promptly stopped anymore when his lips found his neck.

Alex had passed out on Jefferson’s bed. When he awoke, there was no one else in the bed. He also didn’t know where he was until he carefully recalled the night before. Ah, this was Jefferson’s apartment. He’d slept with his coworker. One he hated. _Way to go, Alex._ _It wasn’t like you had enough problems in your life._

After considering suffocating himself with one of Jefferson’s feather pillows, he climbed out of the bed. He was still nude. His clothes were neatly folded and resting on the dresser. The self examination he commenced in the full body mirror caused even more wallowing. To put it lightly, he was a hungover mess that needed an impossible about of caffeine.

After considering breaking the mirror and slitting his throat with one of the broken pieces, he walked to the door. Eventually he found his way to the kitchen. Jefferson was there, shirtless and bearing sweatpants, munching on a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios.

“You can have a cup of coffee but you’ll have to go somewhere else for food,” Jefferson said, brushing past him to go to the living room.

“Good morning to you too,” Alex grumbled as he began searching for a mug.

“Upper left cupboard to the fridge,” Thomas called. Rather than focusing on his coworker’s condescending tone, he silently celebrated as he poured his coffee. With one sip he felt himself feel less shitty. He didn’t take himself drinking it. If Jefferson’s blunt words expressed anything it was that he wanted Alex or of his place as soon as possible. For once, Alex agreed with him.

After the refueling, Alex wandered to the living room. Jefferson was watching a morning talk show on his tv and didn’t even glance at Alex when he entered. Alex said a vague goodbye, didn’t get a response, and slammed the front door behind him. He took a deep breath and called John following this.

Monday was possibly the most painfully awkward workday he’s ever experienced. Jefferson wasn’t even acting like anything happened between them, meanwhile Alex couldn’t even meet his eyes.

On Friday, Jefferson called his name while he was attempting to walk home.

“What the fuck do you want?” Alex had hissed at him.

“Would you like to accompany me back to my place?” Jefferson had calmly asked, ignoring the fuming expression he surely saw. Wide eyes and flushed cheeks took over Alex’s face and he stuttered a word that sorta resembled yes. It was just a thing, after that Friday evening.

They did establish some rules. Unless they were at a bar or club, early notice in the form of text was needed. No sleeping in the same bed. No words other than _fuck_  or _yes_ were to be exchanged. Bruises were only allowed in places not usually visible. Oh, and not telling anyone about their crazy hate sex.

They didn’t really discuss most of the rules. It was a silent agreement.

Despite this new aspect of their interactions, they didn’t really treat each other any different at work. They still bickered. Alex couldn’t help the feeling that the more petty ones were just to cover up that they were coworkers with benefits. Maybe it wasn’t the best name for it, but they weren’t friends. He also couldn’t quite wrap his head around calling Jefferson an enemy.

• **•** • **•** •

Alex is an efficient worker when focused. He could write more than anyone in the building when he set his mind to it. Washington, his boss, knew this and was constantly reminded this. He often pulled Alex aside and reminded him to relax a bit. Alex rarely got any bonuses for the extra work he did, not that it was Washington’s fault. They were a new business and didn’t have much money to throw around. Still, he would appreciate a raise.

Jefferson, on the other hand, did not need a raise. He had plenty of money, his apartment was triple the size of Alex’s, and he did not deserve it. It was ridiculous that it often felt like the two were fighting over the next top spot.

Lafayette joked that Washington teased them both with a promotion just to get them working harder. It was possible he wasn’t joking, that it was actually a real tactic their boss was using against. Washington confided too much in Laf.

“Have fun with this one,” Laf says as he plops another stack of papers on his desk.

“More editing?” Alex sighs. He abandons his pen as he examines the stack.

“We’ve got two editors out sick. It’s cold season. Don’t whine, chin up, and maybe I’ll take you and the boys out this weekend,” Laf promises with a wink.

Alex rolls his eyes. “Not Saturday night, though,” he replies on autopilot.

Laf tilts his head. “Why?”

_Shit. Abort! Abort!_

“I, er, have a thing,” Alex lamely stutters.

“A thing?” Laf has the audacity to smirk.

“Yeah… I can’t miss it.”

“The tomcat’s wooing someone?” Laf inquires.

“I guess you could say that.”

“Well I won’t stand in the way of you and your special someone. Does Friday work for you?” Alex nods in response and Laf pats his embarrassingly greasy hair. He farewells and Alex dug into his newest job.

“Next time please think of a better excuse,” Jefferson deadpans and Alex jumps at the sudden voice.

“Fuck off, I had to be vague. Laf’s good at putting two and two together,” Alex replies, focusing on the papers in front of him rather than the asshole standing next to his desk.

“Well, if you slip, it’s over. I’ll probably have to move back to Virginia,” Jefferson complains as he leans against Alex’s desk.

“Are you done bothering me? I have a lot of work to do,” Alex snaps. He looks up at Jefferson and motioned to the stack.

“All that?” Jefferson’s nose wrinkles. It wasn’t cute. Not one bit.

“Yes. Go. Or I’ll still be working by Saturday night,” Alex grumbles.

“I’ll take some of it,” Jefferson states.

Alex was nearly speechless. “What?”

“I’m not particularly busy right now. And you owe me,” he replies easily. His eyes convey heavily what Alex owed.

“I don’t owe you a damn thing,” Alex says, but he smiles. He tries to hide it. Jefferson takes a generous amount of papers and strided away.

_Who are you and what have you done with the real Thomas Jefferson?_

• **•** • **•** •

Alex firmly held Jefferson’s hands down on the mattress. Another disagreeing growl comes from Jefferson, which Alex replies with a swivel of his hips. It isn’t everyday Jefferson let’s him take the reigns. Alex wants to tease him a bit.

“Fuck!” Jefferson shouts. Okay, maybe it’s been going on for more than a bit. Jefferson slams his hips upward. Alex cries out, falling forward and catching himself by placing his hands on Jefferson’s chest. Jefferson continues to push his hips up and Alex let’s him. He whines and his partner grunts.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Alex yells.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jefferson hisses. Alex collapses onto Jefferson. The two pant, unable to move. Jefferson pokes his side. “Get off.”

“No.”

“Go to the couch and sleep.”

“ _No_.”

“Hamilton, at least get off of me.”

Alex rolls off of Jefferson, comfortably sinking into the bed.

“Go clean up,” Jefferson instructs. Alex shakes his head. Jefferson stands up and walks to the bathroom. A few minutes pass and Alex attempts to fall asleep. He can hear the sink turn on and off. When the footsteps return to the bedroom, damp hands pick up Alex.

“The fuck? But me down!” Alex shouts. He’s over Jefferson’s shoulder. He pounds on his back and squirms relentlessly. Jefferson drops him in the hallway. “Ow.”

“Great, now you got come on my rug,” Jefferson groans.

“Fuck your rug,” Alex responds. His voice his muffled because he’s laying face down.

“Do you want rugburn on you dick? Cause I will drag you to the couch.”

Alex doesn’t want rugburn on his dick, so he attempts to crawl his way to the living. He makes it a whole yard before he gives up. “I changed my mind. Carry me.”

A variety of grievances fall from Jefferson’s mouth, but Alex doesn’t pay any attention to them as he’s safely carried to the couch. Once he’s settled in, Jefferson tossed him and blanket.

“Goodnight!” Alex calls as the man walks away. He only gets a middle finger in response. _Rude._

He sleeps. He’s awoken by a forceful shove that sent him falling to the floor. Jefferson is frowning down at him.

“What is it with you and denying me sleep?” Alex asks.

“Your phone woke me up,” Jefferson informs him, dropping his phone onto him.

He’s got a few unread texts and a missed call from Lafayette. “I can’t say I’m sorry, you just woke me up.”

“Put your phone on silent next time. Get out of my apartment.”

“If your gonna treat me like that maybe I won’t come back,” Alex threatens. He ignored Jefferson orders and waltzes to the kitchen for some coffee.

“Good riddance,” Jefferson says under his breath.

Alex sips his coffee calmly, not bothering to respond. He stares at the calendar hanging on the fridge. Jefferson’s handwriting was littered all over it. Work deadlines, family events, and, oh, one Alex shared. “Angelica invited you to her wedding?”

“Yes, I work with her too,” Thomas reminds.

“I wasn’t under the impression she, er, likes you?”

“I wouldn’t say she does.” He shrugs. “I’m only going to the reception. So don’t worry about seeing too much of me.”

“Good. Although, I don’t know if I’ll be there much either. Peggy’s been trying to get me and Eliza together for ages.”

“So all of the Schuyler sisters like you?”

“Yep, I’m a real chick magnet.”

“Oh yes, that’s why you’re here, right?” Thomas sneers. Alex bites his cheek to stop himself from saying something embarrassing. Like, mentioning Maria Reynolds. That’d be wonderful. “Are you gonna leave or…?”

Alex hops off of the counter and goes to fetch his clothes. He leaves sweaty and dressed in yesterday’s clothing.

It was a small miracle that John didn’t see, or didn’t remember seeing, the gross make out session Alex and Jefferson shared outside the bar on that first night. Still, the excuses Alex had to make after all the nights to follow raised some suspicion in his roommate. Most of the time, Alex didn’t sleep at Jefferson’s. He snuck back into his own apartment at horrid hours of the night and desperately tried to not wake Laurens. The nights were he was too tired, or it was too late, or he just felt like getting on Jefferson’s nerves by staying the night at his place, were always followed by Laurens quizzical eyes. And god, Alex wishes he could tell him, but he didn’t know who Laurens might tell. Alcohol was a truth-serum for him, and Alex did not want Herc to find out he was fucking Jefferson while those two were at the bar two blocks east of Herc’s apartment. But, John was getting impatient.

“Urk, go take a shower,” John says from the couch as Alexander attempts to sneak to the bathroom.

“That’s what I was planning to do,” Alex replies, feeling defeated. He sits under the hot spray until it becomes too cold to bare. When he opens the bathroom door, John leaning against the wall opposite to him, tapping his foot erratically.

“At least tell me this one’s not married.”

“Oh my god,” Alex sighs, shoving the towel he’d been using to dry his hair into his face.

“I’m serious, Alex. I’m not gonna let you could used again by some horny housewife or —”

“Relax, John, it’s not like that,” Alexander cuts him off, dropping the towel to stare his friend in the eye.

“Okay, then why are you sneaking around?” John raises an eyebrow.

“So I wouldn’t have to deal with this!” Alex exclaims, throwing his hands into the air and walking into the tiny living room.

John huffs and follows him. “You can’t blame me for worrying!”

He can’t. They were best friends, and had been more ages ago. They were as close as friends could be and Alex would do the same thing, in John’s place. But louder, and more stubbornly determined to find out who’s been causing late nights that form horrible bags under his eyes.

“Trust me, please. I’ve got it under control,” Alex pleads, melting back into the couch.

John sighs. “You said that last time,” he chuckles.

Alexander Hamilton didn’t know what he did to deserve a friend like John, but he suspects he’d be six feet under a long time ago if it weren’t for him.

• **•** • **•** •

Hamilton’s spinning in his swivel chair, bored out of his mind, when Jefferson marches over with Hamilton’s latest story in hand.

“Oh good, you’re not doing anything, like usually,” Jefferson says as he slaps the packet of paper down. Hamilton wants to say some sort of innuendo, but Aaron Burr’s sitting across the room. “This is terrible, even for you.”

Alex glares up at Jefferson. “What is it this time? My arrogant opinions or ridiculous poetism?”

“No, no, it’s the ending. How is it that you managed to write a fictional piece that ends not sickeningly optimistic nor depressingly cynical?” Jefferson asks as if he’s been so personally offended by the story.

“It’s ambiguous. Besides, you know fiction is it my strongest skill,” Alex admits.

“I’ll say. Stick to that boring journalism you’re good at, or find some other inspiration,” Jefferson rudely agrees.

Alex begins flipping through the pages, reading the small, loopy handwriting along his paragraphs. His coworker always took delight in dismantling his work when editing, unlike almost everyone else in the building whom mostly loathed editing anything and wanted to be done as soon as possible. Most of the notes Jefferson wrote were eye-roll worthy, but some were genuine criticisms. On the last page, there was a note that read:

_Stop leaving your socks at my place. This Friday. Don’t sleep on my couch._

This was ridiculous, even for a man like Jefferson. Alex rolls his eyes, points to the note, and nods up at Jefferson. “Next time you have a question, just email me,” Alex requests, unable to say text because of Burr’s presence. He did not want that man to know they had exchanged numbers. Call him paranoid, if you must.

“Whatever,” Jefferson responds with, strutting off without another word.

When finally Friday came around, Hamilton was itching to get to Jefferson’s place. God, he hated admitting that, if only internally. The whole situation was so embarrassing, but, Alex’s life always revolved around that word, didn’t it? Jefferson seemed equally disturbed by their new agreement. Alex could always see it in his eyes when they interacted at work, or when he opened to door to let Alex in, but once their clothes were off, or Jefferson pinned Alex against a wall, or Alex pressed his tongue onto Jefferson’s neck, they stopped thinking.

Alex’s always been an impulsive person, so it comes easy for him. To shed all the worries away and relish they way Jefferson’s teeth when scraping against his thighs. Something tells him Jefferson isn’t the same way, he’s much more calculating. That’s what’s scary about this. It could all be part of some sick plan of Jefferson’s, but —

But…

But.

“Ah,” Alex breathes as Thomas finally pushes in. The man hums into his ear, causing Alex’s head to twitch backwards, wanting his ears to fill with more seductive sounds. “Yes.”

“Fuck,” Thomas moans, long and drawn out. Alex spasms again.

“Thomas —”

Jefferson growls and slams forward, causing Alex to yelp. He wraps his hand around Alex’s slack mouth. “Don’t say my fucking name,” he orders and, well, Alex would like to say it again, but the pace Jefferson’s picked only lets him scream.

• **•** • **•** •

Weddings were something Alex very rarely attended. Growing up in foster homes, he never did. He hadn’t really known anyone getting married until college, and even now as an adult it was still very rare. His friend group consisted of millennials, so none of them were scrabbling to find their soulmate. When Angelica announced her marriage to John Church, everyone was surprised. No one dared to argue that it was rather sudden because Angelica was happy and that was enough for them.

The actual ceremony was untraditional. Angelica wore a knee length peach dress and there were no bridesmaids in sight, to Eliza and Peggy’s dismay. It was short and quick and Alex was glad to see Angelica didn’t want to stretch things out. Everyone just wanted to get the reception and listen to Peggy’s funny stories about her oldest sister.

It was a hot late August day, and the building Angie had rented out didn’t seemed to have much air conditioning. Alex had shed his suit jacket and tie in favor of unbuttoning to top of his shirt. He also tied his hair back loosely for good measure, it always got in his face when he danced. Alex planned to dance a lot tonight. Laurens encouraged this, as the two started bouncing around the wooden dancefloor as soon as the music had began blasting. Lafayette joined in at some point, adding his own French flair, and then Herc jumped into action. The four of them, close friends since college, hadn’t gotten together in some time. Laf and Alex were busy working for Washington, and Herc and John were busy with their own occupations.

Alex’s eyes often strayed to couples dancing together, pulled close and staring at each other with adoring eyes. It made his stomach twist. _Urk, PDA. Gross. Get a room._ It didn’t take long before Alex notices Herc and John dancing closer than normal. Laf must have too because he scampers off to try and drag Washington onto the dancefloor. Alex leaves the happy couple to dance, favoring the bar for some needed alcohol. Sitting on one of the barstools is Jefferson, silent and sipping a glass of wine. Alex orders a shot and takes a seat next to his coworker.

“Hamilton,” Jefferson says, in monotone and displaying a neutral expression.

“Jefferson. Enjoying the celebration?” Alex asks politely, before downing the shot the bartender hands him.

“I suppose,” Jefferson states. The bartender snorts at this, causing Alex to turn his attention to him, raising an eyebrow. The bartender claims Jefferson’s been sitting there all night, and Jefferson glares at him, but he shrugs it off.

Alex chuckles, elbowing his coworker. “Not a dancer, eh?”

“Shut up, Hamilton,” Jefferson states, hunching over uncharacteristically.

“Why don’t you just leave?” Alex laughs. He turns towards the bartender again, to order another shot, but he notices a knowing smirk he’s giving Jefferson.

“I…” is all Jefferson says, before he stands up and hurries away. Alex and the bartender share a confused look.

Once properly drunk, Alex leaves the bar in search of a dance partner. While stumbling around for a familiar or pretty face, he bumps into Maria. Her face lights up when she recognizes him and pulls him down onto an empty seat next to her.

“Alexander!” she exclaims. “It’s been forever!”

“Yeah,” Alex replies, feeling awkward. “You look lovely, Maria.” She’s wearing that red lipstick that Alex was all too familiar with.

“Thank you, babe. How’s the job?” Maria questions, gripping Alex’s right hand.

“Oh, it’s great! I really love it,” Alex answers honestly, smiling at her.

“That’s nice, you deserve it, Alexander. You’re a very talented man,” Maria compliments, and Alex blushes. There’s a strong sense of deja vu about it. “So, would you care to explain why John called me the other day asking me if we were seeing each other again?”

Alex’s eyes grow wide. “He did what? The bastard…” he curses, searching for Laurens.

“Hush. Explain yourself.”

“I’d rather not, Maria,” Alex says, dodging her questioning gaze. She hums, then frowns.

“I’m sorry,” she states.

“I… Maria. You’ve already apolo—”

“Then why aren’t you moving on? Alexander, why does your closest friend think you’re making the same mistake you and I made with someone else?” Maria asks fiercely.

“They’re not married…”

“Oh my,” Maria says, shaking her head. “That is not what I am saying. I’m saying that you need… love, Alexander, not lust. I know what happened between us was… complicated, but you need someone to settle down with. I’m not saying… A wife, or husband in your case, but something more long-term. Domestic-like. Ugh, Alexander, you need to find yourself a girlfriend, or boyfriend, to go long walks on the beach with. I know you like sex and the passion that arises from it, as do I and almost everyone human in the world, but you need something beyond that.”

Alexander stares at her, feeling something begin to boil in his blood. “That’s not easy to find.”

“I know it’s not! But, what about Eliza? She likes you, knows how smart you are! Why don’t you give it a try!” Maria encourages, nodding towards Eliza, who’s joyfully dancing with her younger sister.

“No, Maria! You don’t get to do this! Or John! God, why are you both so hellbent on my personal affairs. Er, perhaps not that best wording, but you get the point!” Alex exclaims, annoyed and disgruntled by Maria’s so-called advice.

Maria frowns again and requests, “Just think about it.”

Alex opens his mouth to reply, to his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_Outside. Now._

Part of Alex wants to reply fuck off, just to prove that he doesn’t need this, like Maria thinks he does. But he farewells Maria and hurries outside.

They’re both too drunk to drive, so they fuck in the back of Jefferson’s stupid expensive car.

• **•** • **•** •

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Alex shouts as the pair exit Washington’s office. “I write one mediocre story and you think Washington needs to _have a serious talk_ with me?” He makes air quotes with his fingers.

“We can’t afford mediocrity, Hamilton. I want us succeed,” Jefferson replies smoothly.

“Bullshit. You just want this week’s cover story,” Alex accuses. Jefferson stiffens and leans closer to him.

“You’ve had it for the last four issues,” Jefferson harshly whispers. “Washington’s playing favorites and I know it! I just can’t figure out what you did to make him like you so much.”

“I’m a good writer, Washington realizes this.”

“I am too. God, I bet you get on your knees for him for the stupid cover story every month,” Jefferson spits and Alex goes red with rage.

“Why do you think I’m some fucking whore? Fuck you!” Alex growls, proudly displaying his middle finger at his coworker.

Jefferson squints down at Alex, then quickly looks around the hallway. He swings open the closet door they are stood by and shoves Alex inside. He pushes Alex against the uncomfortable shelves after slamming the door shut. “I don’t _think_ you are. I _know_ you are,” he says hotly into Alex’s ears. It’s dark, as Jefferson hadn’t turned on the light before closing of the light from the hallway. All he can do is feel Jefferson’s body pressed up against his.

“Eat my ass,” Alex snaps, still filled with rage. Jefferson latches his lips onto Alex’s neck and Alex lets out a surprised moan. The two enjoy the impromptu make out until the door swings open and light floods the tiny closet. Aaron Burr stands in the doorway, jaw open wide in shock. Alex and Jefferson lock eyes before they grab the man and tug him into the closet.

“What the —” Burr exclaims. Alex flips on the light and Jefferson closes the door.

“Aaron,” Jefferson begins. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?” Burr says defiantly. “Washington should now you two are slacking off!”

Jefferson shakes his head disappointedly “Don’t play this game, Aaron.”

“You two think you can bully me quiet? I think not!” Burr shouts.

“Burr,” Alex states, glaring. “You tell anyone about this, and the whole building is gonna know you’re having an affair with Theodosia Prevost.”

Horror floods Burr’s eyes. “God dammit, Alexander. Fine, fine! I won’t tell anyone!” Burr pushes both of them away to reach the door. “You two are both fucking terrifying, by the way. Match made in hell!”

Alex can’t help the smirk on his lips as Burr leaves, stomping his way down the hall. “Hmm. That was fun.”

Jefferson rolls his eyes. “Let’s not make a habit of it, Hamilton,” he orders before exiting the closet too, leaving Alex standing alone.

Oh, Alex was gonna make sure Jefferson didn’t have the cover story for another six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment of encouragement if you want me to continue. Or a kudos. That works too! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to be a good friend, Alex goes on a date, and Burr is just... always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I manage to write something more emotional AND sexual than I anticipated? I wrote three-fifths of this today, so sorry for errors. I'll probably get around to editing it more eventually.

If there is one emotion that fueled Alex’s best work, it was rage. There have been weeks in which Alex ate, drank, and pissed rage. All his coworkers knew the effect the emotion had on him. One time, Angelica couldn’t make a deadline so she sent Alex a thread of Trump supporters’ idiotic tweets and asked him to write something for her. He did. Oh boy, he did.

Technically the magazine/newsblog Alex worked for didn’t lean left or right on the political spectrum, but even moderate Washington couldn’t deny it was some of Alex’s best work to date. Which is saying a lot.

Today, Alex isn’t _raging_ , but he’s moderately _angry_. Or, passionately inspired. Because Aaron Burr knows he’s fucking Jefferson. See, Burr does not like Hamilton. That’s a common thing at Alex’s workplace. For the longest time, Alex had leverage over him, after discovering the scandalous affair. Now, they’re even. Alex has to pray Burr doesn’t want to get on Alex _and_ Jefferson’s bad side by disclosing the information to Washington or, god help Alex, Lafayette. Alex shudders at that thought. Lafayette would never, ever let it go.

It was all Jefferson’s fault. If he hadn’t made Washington call them down to his office for a _talk_ , then Alex wouldn’t have yelled at him in the hall, and then Jefferson wouldn’t have shoved him into the closet and —

Ugh.

Alex furiously types at his keyboard, squinting at his laptop’s bright lights in his dark living room. He hears footsteps softly pad down the hallway floor.

“Why the hell are you still up?” John asks, entering the kitchen, presumably for a glass of water.

“Can’t sleep,” Alex grumbles, slamming his laptop close and rubbing his eyes.

“Story of your life,” John chuckles. “What’s got you up tonight?”

Alex huffs as he stands up from the couch, stretching his back once upright. “Work,” he simply says, causing a raised eyebrow from his roommate. “Hey, it’s the truth.”

“Right… Maria mentioned that she talked to you at the wedding,” John starts.

Alex hums, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the countertop. “Since when were you two so buddy-buddy. Something you’d like to tell me, Laurens?”

John shakes his head. “She’s friends with Peggy.”

“Oh, yes,” Alex recalls. Peggy and John were work besties. They had a cute dynamic.

“Back to you, Alex, what did you and Maria discuss?” John prods, sliding Alex a glass of water.

Alex takes a long sip from the glass before responding, “Why don’t you ask Peggy?” John glares at him, waiting for a real answer. “She wants me to find my Prince Charming, or whatever the female equivalent is. Cinderella? No, that sounds weird…”

“Focus, Alex, I’m trying to have a serious conversation about your love life,” John jokes, snapping his fingers.

“Fuck off,” Alex replies, turning around to leave the kitchen. John catches his wrist and pulls him backwards.

“We’re not done having this conversation,” John claims.

“Yes we are.” Alex tries to shake off John’s grip, but the man holds on. He begins walking towards the living room, tugging John along with him.

John stubbornly digs his heels into the tiled floor. “You don’t think there’s any truth to it, though? That you need a bit of romance in your life?”

“Pfft,” Alex laughs. “I don’t need romance. My life is great. Perfect, even. There is no need to find someone to hold my hand or whatever.”

“Alex, look at you. It’s four in the morning, you’re wearing nothing but a Spice Girls tee, and you’re trying to literally run away from confrontation,” John says, now sitting on the floor as Alex consistently pulls his arm.

“Well, you’re messing with someone else’s love life. Get a hobby, Laurens,” Alex replies through his teeth, feeling slightly victorious when scoots his roommate an inch forward.

“Get a girlfriend, Hamilton.”

Alex stops pulling on his friend. “Ew. Girls have cooties.”

“Ha. Fine, get a _boy_ friend.”

“There. That’s better.”

• **•** • **•** •

Alex relaxes into the bed, letting the post-orgasm haze take over. He hums blissfully, not making any indication of moving in the next hour.

“Do your friends bother you about getting a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?” Alex asks aloud, eyes half open to see the disbelieving look Jefferson gives him.

“What? Hamilton, I’m still hard,” Jefferson replies, nodding down to the dick proudly sticking up.

“Oh. Yeah, that. Just, gimme a minute,” Alex requests, weakly lifting up his hand for a moment. “Answer the question.”

“Uh, no. Suck my cock,” Jefferson snaps.

“Hmm. John, my roommate, thinks I need one. He thinks I’m like, a human trash can. It’s kinda insulting, but I guess he wants me to be happy or whatever. And then there’s — wait, no. I don’t want to tell you about her,” Alex rambles, slowly blinking as he tries to regain his energy.

“Oh, for the love of god,” Jefferson hisses. “Shut up.”

“Do you think if I went on a date with someone, they’d quit bothering me?” Alex questions, ignoring the glare the man is shooting him.

“I don’t know!” Jefferson exclaims and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“You’re no help. I mean, why not? If it goes well, I don’t have to fuck you anymore. If it goes bad, they’ll stop nagging me. Hopefully.”

After an eyeroll, Jefferson lies down next to Hamilton. “Or they’ll continue to badger you until you go on one that _does_ go well.”

Hamilton rolls over to straddle Jefferson. “’Course, shoot down my ideas. You got anymore fantastic advice?”

Jefferson places his big hand on Alex’s hips. “Yes, all your problems will be solved if you give me a blowjob.”

“Humph. But what’s the easiest way to get a date with someone?”

“I don’t fucking know, Hamilton,” Jefferson growls. His hips snap up, trying to get some friction. “Make a Grindr account for all I care.”

“Dating apps! That’s a great idea!” Alex shouts as he crawls down Jefferson’s long body. “See, now this is gonna be even better because you’ve earned it,” he adds before shoving Jefferson’s cock down his throat. The noise that roars out of Jefferson is hilarious.

• **•** • **•** •

John was entirely supportive of Alex joining a dating app. He helped Alex pick out the best selfie to use as his profile picture. At the end of a long work day, it became usual for Alex to chat with strangers on the app. There were a few guys who were a bit too straight, _ha_ , forward. The girls were usually much nicer, but didn’t seem as eager to talk to him.

While these people were nice for a chat, Alex wasn’t sure if any of them were date-worthy. It’s not that he had high standards — no, no. He did. He did have high standards. See, Alex liked an intelligent mind. He liked someone he could take about his writing or politics, which was something all his friends could do. And if a Alex was able to find a smartie, a good face was more of a bonus.

During work, however, Alex didn’t have much time to think about his new possible dating life. He had important work to do. Burr, sat at his own desk ten feet from Hamilton’s, was reading aloud his report due to be online the next day and wanted some input from his coworker. Alex wasn’t thrilled by the request, but he had already finished what he’d plan to do for the day, and the next, so he listened, shouting out edit whenever he saw fit. While they were attempting to re-word an unnecessarily long sentence, Jefferson walked in.

“I’m busy this weekend,” Jefferson announces, standing at Hamilton’s desk.

“And?” Alex replies, feeling incredibly annoyed.

“Can you come over Thursday instead?” Jefferson asks, placing his hands on the desk and leaning toward Alex.

“I don’t know…” Alex says in a mostly joking manner.

Jefferson frowns. “I’ll let you sleep on the couch?”

Alex rolls his eyes at that. “Make me breakfast and _maybe_ I’ll consider it.” He smirks up at Jefferson.

Jefferson sighs, “I suppose. But I expect no more stunts like you pulled last time.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t _dream_ of it,” Alex replies, finding himself leaning closer to his disgruntled coworker. Jefferson stands straight again and nods once. He also meets Burr’s eyes to acknowledge the man’s presence. He leaves afterward. Alex turns back to Burr and opens his mouth to make another suggestion, but Burr’s just glaring at him. “What?”

Burr shakes his head, as if snapping himself out of a trance. “Just… tell him he’s not allowed in here.”

“Why?” Alex laughs.

“Because. You two are disgusting,” Burr answers, looking ready to vomit. Alex laughs even harder at him. The rest of the day, Jefferson doesn’t intrude on Alex and Burr’s work. Alex “forgets” to tell him that Burr is banning him from their shared office space.

That night, Alex unwinds again with HGTV on his tv, but most of his attention on his phone. On the dating app of his choice, he had yet to meet anyone he wanted to go on a date yet. Fortunately, he was in the middle of a decent chat with a cute red-head girl when a guy messaged —

Wait. This wasn’t just any guy. It was the most handsome guy Alex had the privilege of seeing in the app. A perfect ten. Strong jaw, the most captivating smirk, and bright eyes he could happily stare at for days. Alex hurries to read the message

_Hello! :D You’re a writer? That’s so cool! What do you typically write?_

Asking about Alex’s beloved career, truly a man after his heart.

_Hi! I do a lot of journalism pieces for the newsblog I work for, but I also enjoy poetry._

The man, Andre, finds Alex’s job fascinating and asks a variety of more questions that Alex enthusiastically responds to. Alex finds Andre to be quite charming. The two really hit it off, and Alex is very reluctant when he as to say _talk to you later_ , but he promised John that he’d start getting a full night of sleep.

Alex tells Angelica about Andre at work the next day, and she seems happily amused about it. She makes him promise to ask Andre on a date, and, really, Alexander had already been planning to do just that. That evening, Alex asks Andre on a date, and he accepts, which _does not_ cause Alex to squeal. There’s a small struggle on picking a day that works for both of them, so they pick Thursday, which means Alex has to cancel on Jefferson, but, fuck him.

And so, Thursday arrives.

“You look great, Alex! I promise,” John says as Alex paces in front of the bathroom mirror.

“Ugh,” Alex groans, trying to make his hair not look hopelessly messy. “Should I get a haircut?” John squawks at the question and Laf, sitting all the way in the living room, curses at him disapprovingly in French. Alex shakes his head at his friend’s exaggerated response. He reaches for a hair tie, but John stops him.

“Keep it down. It’s sexier,” John explains with a wink.

Alex and Andre were going to meet at the fanciest restaurant that Alex could afford and think of off the top of his head. Laf, possibly the only friend of Alex with a car, was happy to give him a ride. Laf entertained him with flirting advice on the ride there. Most of it was silly, but Alex was glad for the laugh. His nerves were running pretty high and his friend’s quick wit was relaxing him. That is, until he got out of the car and said goodbye to Laf.

“Alexander! Hi!” Andre says. Alex was already sat down at the table and had been gnawing at his nails as he waited for his date to arrive. He also noticed Burr and Theodosia walk in while he was waiting, which annoyed him.

“Hello!” Alex replies quickly, after a brief moment of silence he took to stare in awe at the man’s face. He hadn’t been catfished, like Laf had warned. He was real. They exchanged compliments about each other’s looks. Andre continues to ask a lot of questions about Alex’s job, like he had during their online chats. A waiter came and took their orders, and Alex had to pray that Andre wouldn’t be the type that left the other person pay for the food.

Andre was just as charming in person as he had been online. Alex couldn’t help but be a bit mesmerized by his voice and face, maybe that’s why he didn’t notice all the weird questions about his workplace. The food came and the conversion quieted a bit, but Alex was one to talk a lot no matter what. Andre didn’t seem to mind, perfectly content with silently eating as Alex rambled on. He made a very conscious effort to not rant because once he went down that path there was no coming back.

“So… is he looking for anymore writers?” Andre asks suddenly as Alex tells the story of how Washington found them all. Which was an amazing tale, Laf had met Washington at a bookshop in Virginia while visiting Jefferson, and the two hit it off. Washington mentioned his wish to start a news source, and Laf had loved the idea and introduced him to Jefferson, who introduced him to Madison. Burr had seen a listing for the job with them in a newspaper, because he acted like an old man, and Alex and him had been working together at the time so Burr showed him the ad and Alex immediately called them and —

“Wait, what?” Alex asks, stopping in his tracks when he finally registered what his date had said.

“Your boss, is he looking for anymore writers?” Andre repeats.

“Oh, ah, no,” Alex answers. Everything began to click in his mind. “You want a job where I work?”

“Yeah,” Andre admits. “It’s been on my radar for awhile and when I looked at your profile and saw you worked there, I hoped you’d help me get a job there.”

Alex stares down at his hands for a moment. “This is… You just… Are you even interested in me?”

Andre’s eyes widened. “That’s — oh god — I didn’t mean it like that. I still think you’re really awesome, it was just an added bonus, I swear. You turned out to be a lot cooler than I thought.” Andre reached across the table to place a hand on his. Alex couldn’t help the small smile that forms on his mouth, despite the betrayal he felt. Someone clears their throat, and Alex turns, expecting to find the waiter with the bill, but instead there was Aaron Burr.

“What do you want?” Alex snaps, hoping Andre realizes that the man that interrupted them wasn’t a stranger to him.

“Alexander, what is this?” Burr asks, motioning to the table, then Andre, and then Alex.

“A date, you must have heard of them,” Alex deadpans.

“What about…? Excuse us, sir,” Burr says to Andre before yanking Alex up from his seat and escorting him to the bathroom. Alex is too caught up in the whirlwind of it all to argue. Once inside, Burr makes sure the bathroom is empty before stating, “I understand that this sounds hypocritical from me, but what the hell are you doing?”

Alex eyes Burr silently, desperately trying to figure out what the fuck the man was talking about. “Are you drunk or something?”

“No!”

“High?”

“No, _Alex!_ ”

“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re cheating on Thomas!” Burr exclaims. “I thought you two had a date tonight!”

“Huh?” Alex breathes, processing the words over and over, but, no. No. He could not possibly mean what he is saying. “You think…” he starts, a shit-eating grin beginning to form on his face. “You think—” he tries again, but bursts out in laughter. “You think me and Jefferson _are dating?_ ”

Burr stares at Alex with an annoyed expression. “Something tells me I assumed wrong.”

“You got that right!” Alex laughs, clapping Burr on the back. “We’re just, ha, fucking!”

“Urk,” Burr groans. “Spare me the details.”

“I will, I will. But, wow, really? Why in the world would you think—” Alex can’t even manage to say it again without giggling so hard his stomach hurts.

“Why would I think you two were fucking either? You two completely despise each other! I figured a major change had to have occurred for you two to be making out in a closet and flirting with each other!” Burr rants with his hands flailing in the air.

Alex stops laughing. “Flirting?” he repeats, confused.

“Oh my god.” Burr buries his face in his hands. “I thought you two were going to start kissing right in front of me again! He kept leaning in and you kept smirking, it was so traumatizing.”

“Wait, are you talking about Monday?” Alex inquires.

“Yes, I’m talking about Monday!” Burr barks.

“Well, I think you’re seeing things. Jefferson and I _aren’t_ dating and never will be —”

“Never say never.”

“— and I have a date patiently waiting for me, so if you’ll excuse —”

“Wait, Hamilton,” Burr cuts off, grabbing him by the wrist.

“Burr, let go,” Alex says through his teeth.

“Does this mean you’re done… _fucking_ him?”

“I…” Alex starts, but ends up shutting his mouth. He hadn’t told Jefferson about the date. Actually, he completely forgot to tell him he wouldn’t be coming over.

Burr sighs. “You two have a strained enough relationship as it is, that last thing it needs is you suddenly cutting off whatever you two usually do.”

“That’s his problem.” Alex shrugs.

“It’s also mine, seeing as I work with both of you. Washington is already mad enough at how much you too argue. None of us need a bad break-up,” Burr explains calmly.

“We’re not dating,” Alex states.

“ _I know,_ I just didn’t know how else to put it. Talk to him,” Burr demands before releasing his grip on Alex and exiting the bathroom.

“Dick,” Alex whispers. He struts back to the table to find Andre chatting with the waiter. “I’m so sorry.”

Andre turns to Alex with a frown. “Uh, listen, I don’t want to know what that was about. I had a fun time, Alexander, but I actually have some work I need to get done tonight,” Andre says with a light tone and then asks for the bill from the waiter. Great, Aaron Burr ruined his fucking date.

“Whatever you think that was about, it’s probably not true. It was work business, I swear. That was Aaron Burr, my coworker. Did I mention him? He’s kind of an asshole. I mean, no he’s not! God, can we try again some —”

“Oh my, I forgot my wallet. Can you pay, Alexander?” Andre interrupts.

Alex’s mouth forms a straight line as he tries to collect himself. He pulls out most of the cash in his wallet and slams it on the table. He rushes out of the building without another word. Alex pulls out his phone to call Lafayette, but notices text upon text from Jefferson.

_When did you say you’d be over?_

_Hamilton?_

_Well, whatever time it was you’re late._

_You left work early for once, where are you?_

_Hamilton._

_Are you ignoring me?_

_Fine. Don’t come over. I don’t care._

Alex reads the texts with a smile on his face. His date was shit but at least he managed to annoy Jefferson while doing so. Alex sends back:

_Forgot to mention I couldn’t come over._

Alex also sends a quick text to Laf asking for a ride. Jefferson responds first with:

_Oh, he speaks. What kept you SO busy??_

Lafayette sends Alex a quick _omw_ , and Alex texts back Jefferson with:

_Took your advice and went on a date._

_That was not my advice._

_Whatever. It went terribly, thanks for asking._

_I don’t care._

_Burr of all people ruined it._

_… explain._

Alex vaguely describes the happenings of the night. He decides to leave out the detail involving Jefferson, because what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Jefferson it infuriatingly amused by the story, but Alex is just glad to write it all down. It helps him clear his mind. That is until Jefferson sends:

_You can still come over._

_Fuck you._

_That’s the idea._

_I already asked Laf to come pick me up, loser._

_That was unnecessary._

Alex forces himself not to shake his head at his phone as Laf’s car rolls up to him and he jumps in. Laf questions him on how it went and, rather than explain what really happened, Alex explained that they really didn’t click.

“C’est pourri, mon cher. Perhaps you will get them next time!” Lafayette cheerily states and Alex feels immediately better. When they arrive at Alex’s apartment building, Lafayette hugs him tightly, lifting Alex’s spirits even further. Of course, then Alex receives a text from Jefferson on his climb upstairs.

_Are you home?_

Now, this was, in every aspect, odd. Alex hesitantly typed out his response.

_Almost. Why?_

_Tell me when you are._

Alex stared down at his phone feeling more confused than he was prior to his own response. He unlocked his door and found that John wasn’t home. When he flicked on the lights he found a sticky note stuck onto the kitchen counter. It read; _thought that you might need an empty apartment. ;) I’m staying at Herc’s for the night._ Alex smiled fondly at the night before walking towards his bedroom. He really wanted to sleep, but curiosity got the best of him and he sent Jefferson:

_I’m home, weirdo._

_Good. Now, because we’d planned to get each other off tonight, why don’t we?_

Alex now realizes what Jefferson had in mind.

_Go on._

_Are you in bed? I am._

_Me too._

_What are you wearing?_

Alex wants to laugh, really.

_Button up. Tie. Nicest black pants I own._

Jefferson’s response is a picture of him in his nearly naked glory. He’s got a simple pair of black boxer-briefs on. His face isn’t in the picture, but his ridiculous abs are. Alex loves to run his hands down them, when they fuck. He looks up and down to picture, his long legs, wide hands he’s oh so familiar with, and the bulge in his underwear. He also sends a caption, _Well I’ve been waiting like this for hours, prick._

Alex sheds his tie, unbuttons his shirt, and unzips his fly. He decides to snap a selfie of his messy appearance, hoping to get a reaction from Jefferson. He adds; _Liar. You probably jacked off two hours ago,_ as a caption.

His _fuck you_ response is accompanied with a picture of his wonderful hand wrapped around his cock.

Alex pushes down his pants and underwear. He flips over on the bed to lie on stomach. He takes a picture of his backside. His ass proudly stuck out because of his arched back. His unbuttoned shirt has ridden up to collect mostly at his shoulder blades. Jefferson doesn’t text him a response, instead Alex’s annoying ring tone starts blasting and Alex quickly presses accept.

“I can’t believe you didn’t come over,” Jefferson groans through the phone’s shitty speakers. Alex can hear it in his voice that he’s stroking himself, slowly.

“Yeah? You mad that you don’t get my ass tonight?” Alex encourages. He grabs his bottle of lube from his bedside and pours some into his hand.

“So fucking mad. I swear, if I knew where you lived…”

“Mmm?” Alex says airly, as he pushes a finger inside himself at the same time. “What would you do?”

“I’d drive myself over and fuck you so hard your cheap bed would break.”

“That’s stupid,” Alex argues. “My bed is not cheap.”

“Oh please. I know why you also put up a fight when I send you to the couch. My bed is heaven compared to whatever you sleep on.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize you literally get off to insulting me,” Alex chokes out as he fucks himself back on his fingers and slowly strokes his cock.

“Shut up,” Jefferson replies. “I hate you’re fucking mouth.”

“You wouldn’t be saying the same thing if I was sucking your cock. Or even your _fingers_. You _really_ seemed to like that last time,” Alex teases and Jefferson moans loudly. Alex whines, unable able to hit the sweet spot that Jefferson massages so well.

“ _Alexander,_ ” Jefferson lets out, setting Alex’s body on fire even more.

“Yes, _Thomas,_ fuck,” Alex moans.

By the sound of it, they both climax at roughly the same time.

• **•** • **•** •

Jefferson isn’t at work the next day. Apparently, the reason he’s gone all weekend is a trip down to Virginia for his grandmother’s birthday and took Friday off as a personal day to drive down there. Alex is relieved, as he wasn’t sure he could look Jefferson in the eye after what had happened the previous night. Burr couldn’t look Alex in the eye, either.

The time away from Jefferson left Alex plenty of dull moments to think. John, whom Alex didn’t see until he got home Friday evening, bombarded Alex with questions about how the date went. Alex dodged most of them and just watched the tv. What they had did, him and Jefferson, was… certainly different than anything they had done before. Sure, they had been talking more and more as they did it, more on Alex’s end, but, hell, Alex hates to admit, he really got off on his name coming from Jefferson’s mouth. He suspects the same for Thomas. What does that mean? Alex wasn’t sure. Maybe it just means they should talk more, when they fuck. Or maybe—

_Ugh, Aaron Burr. Putting stupid ideas in his mind._

One thing that stuck out to Alex in the craziness that was Thursday night, was that he had enjoyed the date. Minus Andre trying to use him for a job and Burr’s rude interruption, of course. But eating together, trading fun facts about each other, and one Andre had placed his hand over Alex’s, it was nice. A lot more nice than Alex remembered.

John Laurens was right. Shocking.

On Monday, Jefferson returned. Alex was civil with him that day, and for the remainder of the week, but there was obvious tension between the two of them. Burr kept glaring at them and Angelica asked Alex if something had happened between them. Which. Yes.

Just as Alex was packing up his things on Friday night, relieved he’d made it through another week without an incident with Jefferson, he received a text from the man requesting he come over to his place that evening.

Alex thumb hovered over _N_ ready to spell that simple two lettered word, and yet, he replied _okay_. He walked into Jefferson’s apartment feeling a bit defeated. He’d been thinking about what Burr had said, about the “bad-breakup” aspect. Alex really wanted to start something romantic with someone, and yet he also felt caught up in the sexual whirlwind of Thomas Jefferson. He didn’t want to stop, that’s what made it so difficult. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done, had the date with Andre gone well and they had planned another, and then when he got home he would’ve had Jefferson texting him about… _that_. Would he have said no? Would he have admitted that he could possibly be seeing someone, in the near future, and wanted to break off their little affair? Alex thinks he wouldn’t have, which makes him feel sick.

Jefferson doesn’t smile at him, he just motions towards the bedroom and Alex follows him there. They’re silent, as they shed their clothes and climb into Jefferson’s plush bed. Jefferson moves his hands all around Alex’s skin, and it all, suddenly feels so…

Intimate.

Alex whines, latching his lips into Jefferson’s, but it all doesn’t feel right. His stomach hurts and his heart aches and he pushes Jefferson away and marches to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Jefferson demands.

“Bathroom,” Alex snaps and Jefferson barks out a laugh.

Behind the locked doors, Alex stares at his reflection. He looks shitty. His hair is barely being held back in the tie and he’s got those awful bags under his eyes that often haunt him. Part of him wants to cry, just to let it out because maybe that’s all he needs. He doesn’t though. Jefferson knocks on the door, after many minutes.

“You’d better not puke on the rug,” his muffled voice says through the door. Alex swings the door open and shoves himself into Jefferson’s arms. He wraps his own arms around Jefferson’s waist tightly while the man’s arm hang at his sides. “Um.”

“I hate you,” is all the explanation Alex supplies.

“Then why are you…?”

“I can’t keep doing this.”

Jefferson is silent.

“I didn’t realize… I didn’t realize how much I missed having someone to… be with. Hold hands. All that stupid, sappy stuff. I feel like a goddamn teenager.”

Nothing.

“I don’t know what caused all this. It coulda been Burr, or you, or Andre, or John, or Maria, or maybe it’s just pathetic Alexander Hamilton having another emotional breakdown.”

Jefferson’s arms wrap around Alex’s back and Alex buries his face into the man’s chest.

“God, you’re going to be so shitty about this. Why did I let myself do this with you?”

“I don’t know,” Jefferson whispers.

“Don’t… Don’t do that,” Alex shakily states.

“What?”

“That tone. You can’t — I hate you —”

“I do too.”

Alex looks up, trying to figure out what is going on in the other man’s eyes. “I don’t actually want to stop fucking you.”

“But you want… romance?”

“Yes,” Alex groans.

“Maybe… Maybe we could try?” Jefferson offers, and Alex can’t see his face anymore because he shoved it into Alex’s shoulder.

“Why does that sound like a good idea? That shouldn’t…”

“We’re a mess, Hamilton. We’ve always known that.”

Eventually they unhook from each other’s arms, both feeling sheepish. They don’t try to pick up where they left off, but they do climb into the bed and fall asleep. It’s the first time Alex slept in the bed. Or at Jefferson’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, phone sex? Of all things... ANYWAY, got any questions about the fic? Want to ask how the next chapter is coming? Hit up my tumblr, [ skyroseblog! ](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) I'm always ready to chat about Hamilton. Especially Jamilton. ;) And remember, comments of encouragement and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of plants, alcohol, and adults acting like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week because ayyyyy lmao
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, I'll edit this....... Eventually.

Alex wakes up to a loud  _ thump!  _ It causes him to shoot up into a sitting position while rubbing his eyes and blinking, trying to focus on his surroundings. He hears a frustrated groan come from the floor. Alex peaks over the side of the bed to find Jefferson lying on the floor, face scrunched up in frustration.

“Why are you down there?” Alex asks curiously.

“You pushed me off!” Jefferson exclaims. Alex looks down and, yeah, he’s on the opposite side of the bed he had started on. He must’ve inched his way over and over.

“It appears so. Sorry,” Alex says. He attempts to get up, but as soon as the cool air hits his naked body, he recoils into Jefferson’s soft, warm blankets. Jefferson stands up and rolls his eyes at Alex’s cocoon like position. “Where are my clothes?” Jefferson holds up a finger in response and walks across the room to his dresser. He pulls out a large hoodie and sweatpants before returning to the bed and placing them at Alex’s side. Alex doesn’t make a move to get out the blankets.

Jefferson frowns and states, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“No invitation to join?”

“Like you’re getting out from that mess anytime soon.”

Alex huffs, watching the man as he enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. To prove him wrong, he jumps out of the blankets and swiftly puts on the clothes Jefferson kindly supplied him. He feels ridiculous at how huge the outfit looks on him, but decides to not yell at Jefferson in the shower. Because they are going to be civil now. Or try to be.

Alex slowly wanders to the kitchen, replaying the previous night’s happenings in his head. It was certainly an unexpected development in their relationship, but Alexander Hamilton’s life was full of surprises. He’s used to it, to an extent. He doesn’t know what Jefferson thinks about all this, though, and it’s somewhat troubling. Alex is desperate to hear the thoughts in Jefferson’s head. As far as Alex knew, Jefferson’s life was, in many ways, opposite of Hamilton’s. Steady, secure, and not full of pathetic romantic and sexual history. And yet, as Alex thought, he realizes he doesn’t know all that much about him. Sure, he knows he was born in Virginia, and that his family is well-off, but that isn’t much. Personality-wise, Alex has a good sense of the guy. He was equally ambitious and opinionated as Alex himself, but also had a southern charm Alex could never replicate, and was calmer, though most were, compared to Alex. One would think you would learn more about a man you worked with for months now, and yet, Alex barely knew anything. It seems silly now, how much Alex loathed the man without even truly knowing him. 

Alex hums as he waits for the coffee to finish brewing. The kitchen has a wide window above the sink, flooding the room with sunlight. Alex looks out at the busy city surrounding Jefferson’s peaceful apartment. The view was much more appealing than his and John’s place. The coffee machine beeps, causing Alex to shift his focus to it. He pours himself a cup in one of Jefferson’s plain white mugs and relaxes. Quiet moments were often rare in Alex’s life, but mostly because of his own love for the loud and spontaneous things. Appreciating a silent morning was… a nice change.

“Hamilton?” Jefferson calls from his bedroom.

“In the kitchen,” Alex replies.

Jefferson enters the kitchen moments later and immediately his eyes travel up and down Alex. He smirks. “That’s unfortunate.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a fucking giraffe.”

“Whatever you say, pipsqueak,” Jefferson says as he gets his own cup of coffee, shrugging carelessly. Alex jumps onto the countertop in retaliation. “Get off.”

“Are you making me breakfast?” Alex asks, daintily swinging his legs in innocence.

“Uh, no. I’m exhausted. There’s cereal in that cupboard.” Jefferson points to one of the high cupboards.

“Oh, c’mon. Why could you possibly be so tired?” Alex questions.

Jefferson steps in between Alex’s legs, “Because,” he punctuates the word with a light shove with his hands, as he does with the rest. “Someone. Kept. Pushing. Me. All. Night.”

“And I’m sorry. Please make me breakfast?” Alex leans forward, his own face dangerously close to Jefferson’s. 

Jefferson also leans in, eyes going a bit dark. “I have Cocoa Puffs.”

Alex shoves the man backwards and rushes to the cupboard. He swings it open and swipes the box out of it. He begins to shovel handfuls into his mouth.

“For god’s sake, Hamilton, use a bowl. You’re making a mess,” Jefferson demands, grabbing two bowls from another cupboard. He also grabs a pair of spoons and a carton of milk from the fridge. Once they both have their proper bowls of Cocoa Puffs, Jefferson herds them into the living room. Alex lays on the couch while Jefferson takes a seat in the recliner. They munch on their cereal in silence as they watch the local news. Jefferson finishes before Alex and leaves to put his bowl in the kitchen, when he comes back, he’s carrying a small watering can. He makes his way around the living room, watering the many houseplants Alex had never noticed. He can’t help the small chuckle that comes from his mouth, causing a glare from Jefferson.

“It’s cute,” Alex states, nodding towards the two foot flowering plant he was watering.

“ _ Adenium obesum.  _ Desert Rose,” Jefferson explains.

“Cool,” Alex says, walking over to the plant. It was like a tiny tree, with a very intricate trunk that looped over itself. The flowers were a bright pink that put a wide smile on Alex’s face. “Didn’t know you were a plant-guy.”

“My mother has a huge garden in Virginia,” Jefferson gives, and Alex grins wider at the small bit of information.

“You water all of these everyday?” Alex asks, motioning to all of the plants around the room, most of them in the sunny window.

“No,” Jefferson answers with a shake of his head. “They all have very specific needs. Like the orchids, over there, only need three ice cubes a week.”

“Hmm. This is all very Hufflepuff of you,” Alex comments, causing Jefferson’s eyes to light up in disagreement. “Don’t worry, I know you’re a Slytherin at heart.”

“I’ll have you know that I am a Ravenclaw above all else, you are the Slytherin,” Jefferson states.

“Never! I am a proud Gryffindor!”

“That’s boring, everyone is Gryffindor.”

“Yes, but I am a  _ real  _ one.”

Jefferson hums. “Would you like to water one?”

Alex stares at the watering can being held in front of him for a moment before grabbing it. Jefferson points to one and softly explains to soak all of the soil, as it needs a lot of water. Alex complies, not leaving a dry speck. Jefferson places a hand on the small of his back as he waters the plant, and Alex finds himself feeling quite content. When he finishes, however, Jefferson retrieves the watering can and takes the hand off his back, moving to care for more plants. 

“I… I should probably head out. John will be wondering where I am,” Alex says suddenly, his face feeling very red. 

“Okay.” Jefferson nods and opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, then reopens it to add, “Do you want your clothes?”

“Yes.”

Alex changes out of Jefferson’s warm clothes to his own professional outfit. They both stand at the door, after he’s got his shoes on. It’s weird. They’ve never said goodbye before. Alex just slips out or Jefferson forces him out, but now.

“I would understand if you no longer want to, uh, come here. We can just go back to how we were, before we…”

“I don’t want to,” Alex admits. “I thought I said that, last night.”

“Well, I just…” Jefferson’s eyes wander, not focusing on Alex’s. “I don’t want you continuing this because I want to.”

Alex steps closer to him, grabbing his jaw so he looks him in the eye. “I think you know me well enough not to assume something like that.”

Jefferson gulps, eyes widening. “Yeah.”

Alex can’t help the small smirk that forms on his mouth. “You’re really pleasant to be around when you’re not glaring at me.”

“Thanks?” Jefferson responds with.

Alex, feeling cheeky, plants a kiss on Jefferson’s cheek before sauntering out the door.

• **•** • **•** •

Finding John on top of Hercules furiously making out in the living room isn’t exactly surprising to Alex, but he’s incredibly grateful, as it allows him to slip past unseen. He, however, did not expect to see Lafayette exiting the bathroom as he tried to sneak into his bedroom.

“Alex!” Laf exclaims. “Laurens has been wondering where you ran off to.”

“Yes, but he’s busy at the moment. I’m gonna go —” Alex tries to slip past Laf, but he blocks him.

“Where were you?” Laf demands. See, Lafayette was a sweet, gentle guy, but he could squeeze the truth out of anyone. Alex’s seen him even do it to Washington.

“None of your business,” Alex childish replies.

“Now you’re being suspicious, and that’s never good with you,” Laf states. “You are either hiding something very, very bad, or a surprise birthday party for me. Which is unnecessary, I texted you the invite weeks ago.”

Alex sighs. “Alright, alright. I was birthday shopping for you.”

“You’d better not be lying to me, mon cher,” Laf says, chilling Alex to the bone before he gives him a wide grin, melting away his worries. “Who am I kidding, of course you were! You always wait till last minute! John, Herc, and I are going to my place to start decorating, would you like to come?”

“No thanks.”

Laf hugs him and then walks into the living room, only to swear at whatever Herc and John were now up to.

Alex, in the craziness that was work and life, had completely forgotten about Laf’s belated birthday party. His birthday had fallen on a Tuesday this year, which wasn’t ideal for Laf’s crazy parties, so he pushed it to today. Today was Laf’s party. What was Alex going to wear? Thank god he already had his gift, nicely wrapped too. Alex collapses onto his bed and sends Jefferson:

_ Are you going to Lafayette’s party tonight? _

It takes a minute before he gets a reply.

_ Wouldn’t miss it. _

Great, now Alex had to worry about Jefferson being there and not getting drunk enough that he just makes out with the guy, then and there, in front of all his coworkers and friends. Hopefully he’d live to see another day.

Alex spent most of the day writing, as he usually did. He didn’t see John most of the day. Angelica called him at one point and they talked for a while. She was excited for the party tonight, as were all his friends. Jefferson didn’t text him at all, and Alex didn’t text him either, even though he’d thought about it a lot. He wanted ask stupid things like  _ how many plants do you have? Do you name them all? Is there one named after me? Why were you so fucking nice this morning? Why doesn’t hearing your name bother me anymore? _

An hour before the party, Alex was making himself look presentable. He wasn’t really a skinny jeans guy, but he knew Laf would appreciate the attempt at style. And his ass looked great, which is always a plus. John and Herc were also running around the apartment while making themselves look less like they just had annoyingly loud sex in Lauren’s bedroom. Alex’s room shared a wall with his, so he’d been forced to blast some music and not think about his two close friends’ personal ventures. 

Finally, they were already dressed for the occasion and had their gifts ready. They packed into Herc’s comically small car and tried to beat the busy traffic in order to get to Laf’s on time. He’d kill them all if they weren’t. Miraculously, they arrive five minutes early and the only people there with Laf are the Schuyler sisters, each swooning over Laf’s suave appearance. Laf greets them all with a kiss on the cheek, which all three roll their eyes at. Alex has received far too many cheek kisses from Laf to blush like he first had. 

People start to pour into Laf’s apartment fairly quickly, and soon everyone’s buzzed off of fancy French wine. Alex, reluctant to admit it but a lightweight nonetheless, was bouncing around the room, chattering as he did. John, normally his wingman, was busy sitting on Herc’s lap, so Alex’s a one man band tonight. Not that he planned to get laid, he was just used to having John at his side for when the conversion dulled. He couldn’t bother Laf either, because he was too busy entertaining guests or embarrassingly flirting with Washington. Angelica only tolerated him for a bit, before running off to talk to someone Alex didn’t recognize, and Peggy was chatting up a boy her age, and Eliza. Well, Eliza did talk with him, for a very long time. She was incredibly friendly and seemed to enjoy Alex’s quick wit. It was far from the first time they’d spoken, but Alex forgot how well he clicked with Eliza. Their conversation was cut short, however, by Thomas Jefferson planting himself on the empty seat on the couch next to Alex. There weren’t many people in this area of the house, so he must have felt daringly safe.

“Jefferson.”

“Hamilton. Eliza.”

“Hello, Thomas.”

The mood feels strictly sober for a long second, before Alex bursts out giggling and pats his coworker’s knee. 

“Uh,”  Jefferson states.

“Shh,” Alex says, touching his pointer finger to the other man’s lips. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Right. It appears you’ve been drinking a bit longer than myself.”

Alex hums, settling back into the plush couch. Eliza is giving them both curious looks. “Did you know that Jefferson likes plants?”

“I… I did not,” she laughs, smiling brightly at him.

“He does. It’s almost creepy.”

Jefferson huffs, “Please, Alexander —”

“No, no. We’re not on a first name basis, remember? We hate each other.”

“— be quiet.”

Peggy calls for Eliza, so she says quick goodbye to both of them before running off to chat with her sister.

“You mentioned her sister tries to play matchmaker with you too,” Jefferson recalls, watching Eliza as she walks away.

“Oh, yeah,” Alex replies, resting his head on Jefferson’s shoulder.

“Alexander —”

“I don’t care, I’m drunk and you’re a nice pillow. Besides, everyone in this room knows I’m a handsy drunk,” Alex explains. “Just look angry and know one will suspect a thing. See, you’re a natural!”

“Believe or not it is not difficult to be angry at you.”

Alex giggles, his head turned up to look at Jefferson’s face. And his neck. “Would giving you a hickey be too obvious?”

“Yes, actually. And keep your voice down.”

“Do you think we should just tell everyone? I mean, Burr already knows.”

“Sure, Hamilton. We’ll tell everyone that we are… Oh, yes, how could I forget,  _ we  _ have no clue what we’re doing so how could anyone else possibly understand?” 

“Ouch. Fine, I see your point. We’ll wait and see if we make it to the boyfriends stage,” Alex jokes. Jefferson stays eerily silent at that and Alex pops off of his shoulder. His coworker is staring blankly at the wall. “Jefferson?”

“Sorry. I just had to focus on not throwing up after you said that.”

Alex sighs, head dropping down to occupy the space Eliza left empty, and moves his legs to sit on Jefferson’s lap. “Speaking of throwing up, I might.”

“Laf will kill you if you do in here.”

“Carry me to the bathroom then.”

“And risk you directly vomiting on me? No thanks,” Jefferson states, but stand up and others Alex a hand. Alex shakily stands, suddenly feeling extremely nauseated. All sorts of horrendous flashbacks to college popped into his brain. He should find John, he always knew how to handle Alex when he got too drunk.

“Wow, you can barely stand. How did you manage to hold a conversation with me?” Jefferson chuckles as he begins to lead them somewhere. A bathroom, preferably.

“Because, Thomas, not even alho— no, alcohol can stop me from said more smarter words than you.”

“Right. That was a sentence.”

The bathroom they find is thankfully unoccupied. Alex finds himself hovering over the toilet, willing himself to not puke. Jefferson leans against the sink, not offering any source of comfort. Eventually, the sickening feeling in Alex’s stomach passes and straightens up. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jefferson says, looking annoyed. “You want me to get you a ride?”

“Nah, Laf’s letting me crash here tonight,” Alex explains, he stands in front of Jefferson, placing a hand on either side of the counter his coworker is still leaning against, trapping him. “I’m sure you’re welcome to as well.”

“He already asked, but I’d rather sleep in my own bed.”

“Why? You two have the same expensive and French tastes. It’s practically home! Minus all your plant buddies.”

“I’m not sleeping with you tonight, Alexander, if that’s what you’re propositioning. I’d rather not have a repeat of last night.”

Alex winces at that, feeling a bit more sober. “Gotcha.”

Of course, the door decides to open at this moment, if Alex guilty staring up at Jefferson while pressed too close. And, of course, the person standing in the doorway is Aaron fucking Burr. All three of them groan.

“Jesus Christ,” Burr hisses. “I’ll let you… do whatever it is you’re doing.”

“No, no,” Alex says. “We’re leaving.” They both exit the bathroom and let Burr slip in. Alex whispers, “I swear he’s stalking me,” to Jefferson as they walk back to the lively party. Jefferson lets at an amused snort before they separate, him choosing to chat with James Madison and Alex getting pulled by Lafayette to take a shot.

• **•** • **•** •

On Monday, everyone still seemed to be recovering. Angelica’s hair was sticking up in odd places and Burr had an even more intense resting bitch face. Madison kept his composure for the most part, but he did snap at one of the interns, which wasn’t like him. Washington kept rubbing the hickey on his neck in attempt to hide it, but everyone saw Lafayette give it to him. Jefferson had his glasses on, meaning he hadn’t felt up to it to put in his contacts this morning. Alex just kept downing coffee to hide his pain. Lafayette was the only one that didn’t look or act dead inside.

“I don’t get it. You probably got no sleep Saturday night and  _ I know  _ Washington was at your place all Sunday, and yet, you still look like a French king,” Alex rants at his friend while he hits the break room’s shitty coffee machine, willing it to work faster.

“ _ Americans, _ ” Laf sighs. “They do not even know a good weekend when it slaps them in the face. Don’t be late to the meeting, for once.”

“No promises,” Alex grumbles as his coworker leaves the room.

Eventually Alex finds his way to the conference room with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. Everyone else is already there, and all give him varying degrees of a frustrated glare. Laf, being the most awake, begins chattering about the week’s projects. Alex tries to listen, but ends up slumped over, sipping his coffee and staring at Jefferson, whom is seated across from him. Burr nudges him at one point, but when Alex doesn’t react, he rolls his eyes at him and Jefferson. Angelica, sat across from Burr, keeps rapidly blinking and when Laf calls her name she jumps and starts rambling an answer to whatever Laf asked. Alex watches as Jefferson begins to slide down his seat, and he silently giggles. Then, Jefferson’s feet accidently knock Alex’s. Alex purposefully lightly kicks him back. Jefferson huffs and tries to trap Alex’s feet underneath his own so Alex will stop moving, but Jefferson accidently kicks Madison’s shin quite hard.

“Sorry!” Jefferson exclaims, interrupting Angelica. Madison hunches over, biting down on his lip to stop whatever it is he wants to scream at his coworker.

Washington pinches the bridge of his nose. “Angelica, please continue.”

Jefferson and Hamilton both sit up straight, trying to not act like elementary students. Washington stands up and begins to write something on there whiteboard, and so Alex takes the opportunity to flick a small piece of paper he ripped off into Jefferson’s hair. His coworker mouths curse words at him while he tries to dig the piece out of his hair. When it’s out, he turns to Laf, who was oblivious to their feud as he was responsibly paying attention to Washington. He whispers something in Laf’s ear, Laf nods, and he pulls a small rubber hair tie out of his pocket. Jefferson takes it from him thankfully, then snaps it at Hamilton. It hits his cheek with a painful  _ smack. _

“Children…” Burr says under his breath disapprovingly.

Alex ignores Burr’s words in favor of a sly smile towards Jefferson and preparing to fling to rubber band back at Jefferson, but —

“Hamilton!” Washington shouts, causing everyone in the room to jump at the loud noise.

“My apologies, sir,” Alex responds and his boss gives him a thoughtful look. He continues on with the meeting. Alex keeps to himself, as does Jefferson, and so the rest of the meeting of long and boring.

“Wait, Alexander, a word,” Washington says as Alex tries to make a quick escape once the meeting is over.

“Yes, sir?” Alex replies, walking over the the towering man.

“Tell me, son, when did you and Thomas become friends?” he questions, eyebrows furrowed. 

“We’re not!” Alex blurts. “I mean, why? What makes you think that?”

“Usually you and him are cursing at each other, but today you were simply throwing things. By your standard of friends, son, it seems like you and him are best friends. Care to explain?”

“That, um, okay. We’ve… come to an agreement,” Alex admits, causing a raised brow from Washington. “We’re trying to be… not rude to each other.”  _ And we might go on a date soon? If one of us grows enough balls to ask. _

Washington uncharacteristically smiles at Alex. “This is fantastic! I knew you’d like him, once you got to know him! You two are so alike!” His boss claps him on the back.

“Ha, yeah,” Alex awkwardly chuckles.

• **•** • **•** •

“Who are you texting?” John asks across the couch.

“No one,” Alex answers, shoving his phone back into his pocket. In reality, he was asking Jefferson random questions about his plants. He did nickname them all, Alex found out, and it was not adorable. It. Was. Not.

“Please, either you’re texting someone cute or reading a funny twitter thread, and considering my twitter notifications aren’t being blown up by you retweeting things, I think it’s the former,” John justifies.

“Damn, with detective skills like that how can I argue.”

“Who is it?”

“You’re hilarious.”

“Is it that person you’ve been fucking and won’t tell me about?”

“Bingo, Sherlock.”

John scoots closer to Alex, wrapping his arms around his friend. “I thought you were going to try the dating app thing.”

“I did. It didn’t work.”

“So you’re just gonna fuck this person in secret forever?”

“We’re not fucking anymore.”

“Oh?”

“I mean, we are. It’s… We’re working some things out. Because we want to keep fucking.”

“Okay. You can always talk to me, if you need to.”

“I know. Thanks.”

“No problem, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happened in this chapter and I'm sorry. Anyway, come talk to me on my tumblr, [ skyroseblog, ](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) because I need friends to talk to about this fic. Speaking of which, if any of you are interested in betaing this fic, that'd be awesome. So like, if you don't want to wait a whole week to read more of this fic and don't mind helping a poor, procrastinating soul write, hit up my tumblr. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos fuel my ego, and help insure I don't abandon this story, so why not? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs relationship advice, it's cold, and coworkers are too involved in his friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!! This is my holiday gift to you lovely folks! Special thanks to my two lovely betas, [ Carly ](http://justmylifexawesome.tumblr.com//) and [ Sarah! ](http://punchdrunkkiss.co.vu/)

John Laurens was, in every aspect, a loving and caring guy who would listen to Alex ramble and rant anyday, but Alex couldn’t talk to John about Jefferson. If it was out of respect for John — because he probably didn’t want to hear the details — or for Jefferson — because he seemed defensive at the suggestion of letting other’s know at Laf’s party — that Alex did not go to his roommate about his problems with Jefferson, Alex wasn’t sure. Instead he did what any other man would in Alex’s position.

“I swear to god, I will push you out of the window if you say another word,” Burr says, stopping Alex in his tracks.

“C’mon, man. Just a little advice? Or at the  _ very least  _ let me rant?” Alex begs, resuming his walk toward Burr. “Please, please, please, please, please —”

“Okay!” Burr shouts, throwing his hands up and leaning back in his desk chair. “Fine, talk!”

“Alright, so you already know me and Jefferson have been fucking,” Alex begins.

“Unfortunately,” Burr adds.

“But you don’t know that we’ve… talked? We, er, decided to try to… fuck and maybe date?”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe! We agreed to try something  _ romantic  _ and yet neither of us have asked each other out. And we’re not fucking!” Alex drapes himself over Burr’s desk, hearing the clatter of pens and what sounds like a stapler crash to the floor. 

Burr sighs. “So you’ve done the exact opposite. I can’t say I’m surprised, Alexander, this all seems a bit much. I mean, I’ve definitely seen a change between you two, even Washington has, but this isn’t something that you can just do. Love —”

“I never said that!” Alex exclaims, almost falling off of the desk. “Don’t use that word!”

“Lov—”

“Stop!”

“The L-word?”

“Yes, don’t. Please.”

Burr rolls his eyes. “I think you’re talking to the wrong person.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re confused about what Jefferson wants your relationship to be, so ask him.”

Alex blinks. “That’s… terrifyingly simple.”

Burr smirks and shrugs. “Most difficult things in life are.”

Alex laughs and jumps off the desk, causing more things to fall. “Same time next week, doc?”

“Absolutely not.”

• **•** • **•** •

Alex wasn’t a patient person, so immediately after his chat with Burr he was planning what to say when he showed up to Jefferson’s apartment. Uninvited, of course. He needed to use the spontaneity of it as a one-up on Jefferson. If all went to according to plan, Jefferson would agree that they take this whole romance thing slow and  _ do not under any circumstances use the L-word,  _ then, hopefully, they fuck. He was feeling optimistic. Throughout the work day, Alex tried to not act suspicious towards Jefferson whenever their paths crossed, which thankfully wasn’t too often. While Jefferson didn’t seem to notice anything odd, Madison certainly did, by the faces he kept throwing Alex and Jefferson’s way. Angelica also raised an eyebrow at them at one point.

Nevertheless, Alex made it through the workday with buzzing emotions. On the taxi ride to Jefferson’s apartment he was bouncing with excitement. He was gonna get fucking laid. Again. Hell yeah.

When Alex is stood in front of Jefferson’s door, he only hesitates a moment before knocking. It takes many long seconds until the door swings open to reveal a perplexed Jefferson. “What are you doing here?” his coworker questions.

“You aren’t going to invite me in?” Alex asks innocently. Jefferson eyes him closely, then opens the door wide enough for Alex to slid in. “I thought we should talk.”

“I think you talk too much,” Jefferson replies, walking away from Alex quickly. “I’m going to change out of these clothes,” he explains, motioning to his dapper work outfit. “Please don’t break anything.”

“Gotcha!” Alex promises, falling back onto the couch. He swipes the TV remote and starts flipping through channels while he waits. 

“Am I supposed to make you dinner?” Jefferson asks when he emerges again, this time in comfortable clothing.

“If you want to,” Alex answers with a shrug. “I really am just here to talk.”

“Well I’m starving,” Jefferson says. “Go sit in the dining room. I’ve got leftovers.”

Much like the morning of Laf’s birthday, they eat in silence. Alex’s mind was focused on what to say and when to say it. That and the food was so good he didn’t really want to waste energy speaking when he could be eating. When they finish, Jefferson orders Alex clean the dishes. Alex puts up a fight, but complies. 

“You done in there yet?” Jefferson calls from… not the dining room, his voice is too faint. Or the living room, for the same reason. But it can’t be his bedroom, because he’s too loud for that. He must be in one of the room’s with doors Alex had yet to find out what was on the side. 

“Yep!” Alex replies, wiping his wet hands in his pants. “Where are you?” He wanders out to the hallway and finds one of the mystery doors swung open. 

“Oh, have I not shown you my office?” Jefferson inquires as he enters. Alex eyes widen at the room. Against every wall is a bookshelf overflowing with books. Jefferson is comfortable sprawled on the leather loveseat sat in the middle of the room, reading a thick book. 

“I… hate how rich you are,” Alex replies, stumbling towards the closest bookshelf. “You have them all alphabetized!”

“Of course,” Jefferson states while flipping a page of his book.

“I’m gonna read every one of them! I bet even you haven’t!” Alex exclaims excitedly.

“I happen to have a lot of free time, so yes, yes I have,” Jefferson chuckles, then frowns.

“Not a party guy, huh?” Alex inquires. He thinks for a moment, then adds, “Besides gay bars?”

Jefferson raises an eyebrow at that. “How do you — oh, yeah. That’s how this whole mess started.”

“A beautiful mess,” Alex sighs. He pulls a book from the shelf and waltzes over to Jefferson, planting himself on top of him.

“Really?” Jefferson groans.

“Can I talk about what I came here to talk about now?” Alex asks and scoots off of Jefferson’s legs so they’re sat side by side. Jefferson nods, but is still staring down at his book. Alex reaches over to lightly tug at Jefferson’s chin. Jefferson, surprisingly, follows his movements until their eyes meet. “I thought we agreed to… keep fucking.”

Jefferson lets out a deep sigh. “That’s why you came over?”

“Yes?”

“Listen, Hamilton, I—” Jefferson pauses and closes his book, clearly pondering his words. “Were you serious about the… romance thing?”

Alex hesitantly nods.

Jefferson hums. “I should tell you I’m terrible when it comes to making the first move.” 

They stare intently at each other, neither moving or making a sound, until, “Thomas Jefferson, would you like to go out sometime?” Alex smirks, but he can’t deny the strange nerves buzzing in his body. He watches on edge when Jefferson looks away and chews on his bottom lip.

“Sure,” he finally states.

Alex can’t hold back rolling his eyes at that. “Was the suspense necessary?”

“Completely,” Jefferson huffs and reopens his book.

“No! Put that away! I wanna talk more!” Alex complains, scrambling to grab the book in his coworker’s lap.

“Fine. Talk. I’ll half-listen.”

Alex doesn’t wait for another word, he just leans back into the loveseat and begins to ramble about various grievances he’d encountered today. Jefferson nods when the conversation calls for it, but mostly keeps quiet. Alex never thought of Jefferson’s as a silent type — after all, they’d had too many heated arguments to count. Outside of those, however, Jefferson really didn’t talk much. He’s not as quiet as, say, Madison, but he’s not as talkative as Alex, Laf, or even John. Alex could speak for hours and hours, and Laf was always speaking french under his breath. John cracked jokes whenever they popped into his mind, which was quite often. Perhaps they could make this work, if Jefferson’s a listener to Alex’s talker.

Somewhere along the way, Alex gets on the topic of college and New York. It’s a passionate topic for him. Moving to NYC was the best thing he ever did, or managed to do. Maybe he isn’t that much richer than he’d been on Nevis, but he did go to college and make some kick ass friends. Jefferson smiles at that bit, which makes Alex feel somewhat warm inside. 

“I think we’ve discovered another difference between us,” Jefferson says, interrupting Alex’s fantastic tale of meeting John.

“What’s that?”

“You love this city.”

“You don’t?” Alex tilts his head.

Jefferson shakes his head. “You ever been to Virginia?” 

“Can’t say I have.”

“You should, some time. Have Washington show you around. It’s a beautiful state,” Jefferson explains with a far-off look in his eyes.

“Not really my scene. I’d rather stay here. Why don’t you like it here?” Alex pushes the question, truly curious to understand why Jefferson didn’t love this crazy, amazing place.

“I dislike cities. They’re too busy. Monticello was always peaceful,” Jefferson answers, turning to meet Alex’s eyes. 

“I like busy,” Alex states.

“I know. I think that’s why we don’t get along. Your constant energy drains me.”

“Well, we’re getting along right now,” Alex points out.

Jefferson’s mouth forms a small toothless smile. “I guess we are.”

“So, you ever going to move back to Virginia?” 

“Yeah,” Jefferson replies. “Unless I find something good enough to stay for.”

• **•** • **•** •

Alex was unsure if he could call the evening with Jefferson a failure or a success. He hadn’t gotten laid, like originally anticipated, but he’d asked him out. And he said yes. Overall, the evening had been nice. It been oddly cozy, sitting next to Jefferson, chatting about Virginia and, when the conversation lulled, reading one of the many books. Perhaps Jefferson was onto something with liking all this… peacefulness. Alex couldn’t really bring himself to be upset over not having sex. He could have tried, but it hadn’t felt right. He was content with evening. Although, now, Alex had a bit of a dilemma. 

He asked Jefferson out, but it was completely on impulse and he had no idea where to take the man. He didn’t really want to go out for dinner, seeing as they had just had dinner together at his place. Also, food tended to keep both of them rather quiet. Luckily, New York was a big city. Alex could figure something out. Hopefully, something in his price range. 

“Or you could take him somewhere free of charge, like a park or something,” Aaron Burr suggests after Alex rambled to him from across their tiny office.

“Yeah! I live by a pretty nice one. Sometimes John forces me to jog with him there,” Alex replies, walking over to Burr to give him a high-five.

Alex texts Jefferson the address and they decide on a time together. Alex wishes he could have just waltzed into Jefferson’s office down the hall to discuss it face to face and see if the man was actually interested in going there or not. Jefferson wasn’t really an excited emoji texter, so it was hard to get a read on his emotion via simple phrases. Nonetheless, Alex was pumped. He’d had a decent time with Andre — pre-Burr’s interruption — and expected spending time with Jefferson would be even better. Hmm, he never thought he’d ever be thinking that. 

Most of Alex’s friends could sense his giddiness. John had tried to force what he was so excited about, but, for once in Alex’s life, he kept his lips locked. 

The day of the date finally rolls around and Jefferson picks Alex up two blocks from his and John’s apartment complex. If John saw him going into Jefferson’s very recognizable and very expensive car, he’d never hear the end of it. Well, at least until Alex explained the situation. 

“You look nice,” Alex compliments as he studies the dark violet sweater and cream colored scarf his date is wearing. 

“Thanks,” Jefferson states. Alex notices his eyes don’t ever leave the road and his hands are gripping the wheel too tightly the whole ride. 

The park isn’t anything too impressive. It’s mostly open space, but there are enough trees for leaves to be covering most of the ground. The orange, brown, and red of the trees are easy on Alex’s eyes. He wouldn’t say fall is a favorite season of his, but he can appreciate the aesthetic of it all. When he asked Jefferson about going to the park, he hoped Jefferson did too. As soon as Alex exits the car, he notices the chilly breeze. Alex chose to wear a nice flannel and jeans, but when John saw he was going out and suggested a jacket, he ignored John. Now, in wide open space, he realizes he may have made an error.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Jefferson questions. Alex feels like the man is unimpressed, which isn’t a good start at all.

“We walk and talk?” Alex suggests. “Or sit? Or not talk? Or we could go somewhere else if you don’t —”

“We can walk and talk,” Jefferson interrupts and begins walking towards the small pond.

“Oh, okay.” Alex jogs a bit to catch up with him. “So… how’s work?”

“Fine. Madison’s been sick again, so I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, I thought I’d been seeing you less.”

They continue to share rather interesting facts about work. Alex begins to dominate the conversation, but whenever he tries to get a long response from Jefferson, the man gives bland statements. The cold starts to get to Alex so he asks if they could sit at a bench pleasantly guarded from the wind by a tall pine tree. 

“Wow, it’s a lot cooler than I expected,” Alex says and crosses his arms in front of him for warmth. His thigh, pressed to Jefferson’s, is the only thing feeling any heat. Well, his face is too, after realizing this.

“Um, I…” Jefferson begins. “I think this was a bad idea.” He stands up and covers his face with his hands.

“What?” Alex asks, feeling lost.

“I’m not — can’t — ugh, this isn’t,” Jefferson stutters. “I’m not good at this.”

“Talking?”

“Stop! I’m trying to — Alexander.”

“Thomas?” Alex says, standing up. He looks up and Jefferson looks down, so they’re face to face.

“I haven’t been on a date since my last serious relationship, which was in my junior year of college,” Jefferson explains. “I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I,” Alex admits with a small comforting grin.

“No, you don’t understand!” Jefferson exclaims. “I’ve been a nervous-wreck all week! I was acting so weird Angelica asked if a loved one died!”

“That’s… it’s okay to be nervous.”

Jefferson sighs and relaxes his shoulders. “You don’t seem nervous, you’ve been talking this whole time.”

“Yeah, that’s what I do when I  _ am  _ nervous,” Alex replies.

“Oh, that’s makes sense. I guess,” Jefferson responds. “Sorry, I’m so bad at this.”

Alex hums curiously. He’s never seen his coworker like this — so nerve-ridden and shy. “We don’t have to do this.”

“But I…” Jefferson starts. He stares meaningfully at Alex. “I want to. I think.”

“Me too.” Alex realizes they’re face are rather close. A step forward from either of them was all that was needed to close the gap.

“So we can still fuck.”

“Right.”

“Of course.”

Maybe it the cold, maybe it was Jefferson’s insecurity, but something compels Alex to grab onto Jefferson’s scarf and tug him forward. Their mouths gently touch and Alex lets out a long breath at the warmth of it. They keep the kiss soft, which was so unlike the few times they had kissed before. Alex didn’t release his grip on Jefferson’s scarf and Jefferson wraps his arms’ around Alex’s waist. Alex hears Jefferson sigh at one point. Suddenly, all the previous awkwardness and fighting felt worth it. This is the most content Alex has felt in a long time. Finally, Jefferson pulls away. Alex tries to follow the movement, but when he opens his eyes and sees the overwhelming emotion in Jefferson’s eyes, he stops.

“Hey,” Alex whispers.

“Hello,” Jefferson softly replies, looking so uncharacteristically happy. Alex wishes he always looks like this. He’s gorgeous.

“That was nice.”

“That would be one of the few things we agree on.”

“It’s really cold.”

Jefferson hums.

“Can I have your scarf?” Alex asks, eyeing the piece of cloth. 

“No,” Jefferson states, looking unfairly amused.

“Please?”

“Nope.”

Alex squints up at Jefferson before speedily yanking the scarf from Jefferson’s neck and making a run for it. As he runs he wraps it around himself. From behind, Jefferson swears and start sprinting after him. Alex laughs and looks behind his shoulder to see Jefferson chuckling too. Alex tries to keep his pace up, but he is nowhere near as athletic as Jefferson. He eventually catches up and snatches the scarf from him. Alex tries to look angry.

“Hmm. You’re adorable,” Jefferson says smugly.

“Don’t ever call me that again,” Alex requests.

“You’re adorable,” Jefferson repeats and Alex pulls him in for another kiss to shut him up.

“Do you wanna go to your place?” Alex asks when he pulls back.

“Not really.”

“Cool. Me neither. I need to pee, though. Race you to the bathrooms?”

“But I don’t need to —”

“I’m gonna win!” Alex shouts, already running towards the small building.

• **•** • **•** •

Alex thought it would be hard to act like he hated Jefferson at work while also pursuing a romantic relationships on the weekends, but it turns out it isn’t. 

“I can’t believe you would even suggest something like that!” Alex exclaims. “I worked hard on this! I am not going to throw it away so you can talk some farm boy bullshit!”

“Alexander,” Washington states.

“You can’t be siding with him!” Alex begs.

“I’m not,” Washington replies.

“But, sir —” Jefferson begins. 

“Enough, Thomas. I know you have grievances with Alexander but pushing back the article Burr’s been working on for yours is a much smarter option. I’ll let him know,” Washington explains and starts to walk away. “I hope you’re both happy.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex says to Jefferson, glaring. 

“Whatever. And it isn’t farm boy bullshit.”

“Sure. Tell me all about it next weekend.”

“Huh?” someone says that is definitely not Jefferson.

“James!” Jefferson shouts with wide eyes.

“Why would you and Hamilton be speaking over the weekend?” Madison questions.

“We occasionally email each other,” Jefferson lies. Madison stares at him skeptically, then turns to Alex, forcing Alex to nod encouragingly.

“I knew it!” Madison exclaims while grinning.

“Knew what?” Jefferson asks in a panic.

“That you’re friends with him! Dolley swears I’m seeing things, but I knew you two have been acting so weird around each other!” 

“You got us!” Alex falsely admits. “You sure are one smart cookie, Madison.”

“Naturally. So why are you guys being so secretive about it? Everyone around here wants you to get along.” 

“Oh, y’know…” Alex trails off.

“It’s just weird,” Jefferson finishes.

“I suppose. Does Lafayette know? He’d be thrilled. He’s been wanting you two to be friends forever.”

“Uh…” Jefferson answers.

“If he’s as smart as you, I’m sure he does,” Alex lies.

“Ah, yes,” Madison agrees. “I gotta get back to work. See you later.”

Alex and Jefferson both let out a sigh when Madison exits the room. “Is that going to be a problem?” Alex questions.

“Let’s pray not,” Jefferson replies smoothly.

• **•** • **•** •

Alex and Jefferson weren’t that lucky. An hour later, Angelica burst into Alex and Burr’s office, yelling, “The apocalypse is upon us! Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson are friends!” Alex watches Burr open his mouth smugly and so Alex fakes a violently coughing attack to stop whatever was about to come about of Burr’s mouth. 

“C’mon, Ang. It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Alex states once he stops fake coughing.

“Not a big deal! Can you believe him, Aaron?” Angelica asks and Burr smirks.

“Well —” Burr begins, but Alex drags his finger across his own throat as a threat to stop whatever Burr was about to say. “It is quite the turn of events.”

“I’ll say!” Angelica exclaims. “So, what has sparked a friendship between you and Thomas?”

“Um,” Alex stalls. “We talked a bit at Laf’s birthday party.”

“Oh, yeah? He’s less of a prick outside of work, isn’t he?”

“Mhmm,” Alex agrees, feeling his face heat up.

Another person suddenly emerges from the doorway. It’s Lafayette, spitting rapid French at Alex. Eventually he switches back to French, “I expect such shyness from Thomas, but not you!”

“You’re being a drama queen,” Alex argues.

“Oh really? I think not. Two of my closest friends suddenly start hanging out on weekends and I hear about from James Madison, of all people,” Laf points out. He sits on top of Alex’s desk and crosses his legs.

“We don’t hang out,” Alex lies.

“You are this weekend!” Laf replies. “You and him are coming over to my place. And you can’t say no because he already said yes.”

Alex frowns, staring frustratedly at his friend. “Okay, sure.”

“Good boy,” Laf says, standing up and patting Alex on the head. “I’ll text you.”

“Whatever. Get back to work.”

“Ha!” Laf flicks him off, then leaves the room.

“He didn’t invite me,” Angelica says with a frown. 

“You want to be spend extended time with Alexander and Thomas? Sure, they’re…  _ friends,  _ but —”

“I see you’re point, Burr. They’ll always be somewhat insufferable.”

Alex hangs his face in his hands.

• **•** • **•** •

Jefferson silently stares across the break room at Alex. Alex sips his coffee, glares at his coworker, then says, “It’s your fault.”

“My fault?” Jefferson parrots and points to himself. “Please explain.”

“You’re the one that spends more time around Madison. You must have giving something away,” Alex points out. He leans back against the table, trying to look more confident about his argument than he actually is.

Jefferson scoffs. “You’re unbearably arrogant sometimes.” He crosses the room to stand in front of Alex.

“So are you. Must be why we’re besties,” Alex jokes.

Jefferson doesn’t reply, he just swoops down and presses his lips to Alex’s. It’s admittedly surprising to Alex, but he eagerly kisses back. He hops onto the table and Jefferson steps in between his legs. Jefferson’s hands stay planted on Alex’s hips, while Alex’s hands roam Jefferson’s body.

“Ack! How is it that the whole building is convinced you two are  _ friends?”  _ Burr’s voice interrupts. Alex drops his head back in defeat and Jefferson hisses in Burr’s direction. “I’m not purposefully doing this!”

“It sure feels like it,” Alex argues.

“I’m cursed! Cursed to witness all your sinful activities!” Burr dramatically preaches as he walks to the coffee machine. “A word of advice?”

“Shut up,” Jefferson responds.

“Know that everyone’s super suspicious about you two, maybe don’t make out in the break room.”

“Seriously, fuck off,” Jefferson growls, still gripping Alex’s hips.

“Don’t get moody with me, I’m looking after your wellbeing,” Burr argues with a bright smile.

Alex wiggles out of Jefferson’s grip and jumps off the table. “I think we need to put a bell on you, so we can hear you coming,” he says to Burr.

“I doubt a bell would stop you too. I’d need a megaphone. Or a good Washington impression,” Burr suggests, causing both Jefferson and Alex to shudder at the thought. “See.”

“I need to go finish some stuff,” Alex says to Jefferson. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you,” Jefferson nods, smiling nicely. They stare at eachother for a moment before Jefferson leans down to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek. Burr makes a gagging noise.

Alex leaves the break room grinning. He could suffer Burr’s nonsense and Laf’s forced playdates for this. Hopefully  _ this  _ lasted long. Alex could use some blissfulness in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to talk to you over at my tumblr, [ skyroseblog! ](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com//) I won't bite. Feedback in the comments is also wonderful! If you're not one with words, a kudos goes a long way too! :D Oh! And check it this lovely [ fanart ](http://aceabed.tumblr.com/post/154703164213/its-half-2-in-the-morning-and-i-love) of this fic! Go give it some love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette interrogates, Thomas and Alex go on a second date, and John finds something out rather late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early update!!! Enjoy fuckers!!!!

Alex regretted agreeing to help Angelica move stuff into her new house almost immediately. Her husband was out of town on a business trip. She asked Alex if he could help Friday night, and seeing as he didn’t have to worry about the business at Laf’s until Saturday, he didn’t think twice before saying yes. He always seemed to forget how not strong he is.

“Don’t be such a wimp,” Angelica calls from the doorway. 

“Easy for you to say,” Alex mutters to himself as he miserably sweats. He drops the box in the living room and collapses onto the cool hardwood floor.

“Get up!” Angelica demands.

“You’ve killed me!”

“Please, you’ve lived through one of the most devastating hurricanes of the century, it’s gonna take more than a few cardboard boxes to kill you,” Angelica argues and impatiently taps her foot. 

“It’s improvised persuasiveness like that that makes you one of our best writers, Ang,” Alex compliments, but doesn’t make any sort of indication of getting up anytime soon.

“Eliza will be over soon, do you really want her to see you like this?”

“Why would I care what I look like in front of your sister?” Alex asks, his mouth now muffled by the floor as he sinks further and further into it.

“I don’t want to play matchmaker like Peggy but…”

“Margarita’s been trying since you first introduced me to her and Eliza,” Alex points out. “She’s been unsuccessful so far.”

Angelica crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Well if you weren’t so stubborn…”

“Stubborn is practically my middle name!” Alex exclaims. 

“That and forever single,” Angelica states.

Alex lifts his head from the floor to squint up at her. “I’m sensing a lot of hostility from you and I want to say that I don’t appreciate it.” Angelica offers a hand to Alex that he accepts and Alex finds himself face to face with her. “I thought everyone was over the  _ Alex being single  _ thing? Unless you and John are conspiring against me again.”

“I would never,” Angelica says with a smile. “She thinks you’re cute, by the way.”

“I’m flattered, but —” Alex cuts himself off, unable to think of a reasonable excuse that doesn’t give away his current situation.

“Would it kill you to admit I’m right about this?” Angelica questions. “Why not just hang out with her sometime?” 

“Ang—”

_ Knock-knock! _

“Oh, she’s here!” Angelica exclaims and rushes to greet her sister at the door. Alex hesitantly follows her. The sisters exchange cheerful hellos and a hug. Alex politely smiles at Eliza and she does back. 

“You’re a mess. Has she worked you too hard?” Eliza inquiries, studying Alex’s disheveled appearance. 

Alex suddenly feels sheepish. “Ah, yeah…”

“Hush, you just need a glass of water and you’ll be back to your normal hyperactive state,” Angelica replies. She leads them to the kitchen and takes a glass from one of the boxes to fill with water for him. Eliza and Alex take seats on the stools as Angelica describes the moving experience so far. The three chat a while as Alex regains his energy. When Angelica notices he’s back to his ordinary self she says, “Why don’t you and Eliza unpack the boxes in the guest bedroom?”

Alex knows what she’s doing, but follows Eliza into the guest bedroom anyway. If Angelica wants them alone, then so be it. It’s not like they didn’t get along. They efficiently unpack the boxes while trading stories about work and friends.

“So, how’re things with Thomas?” Eliza questions when the conversation dips. 

Alex freezes and gives her an incredibly confused look. “Huh?”

Eliza smiles knowingly. “I’m not oblivious, Alex. You were awfully handsy with a man you  _ hated  _ at Lafayette’s birthday party.”

“Oh,” Alex breathes. This was certainly interesting. Burr and Eliza. They could both be trusted. He can’t even blame this one on Jefferson like he could with Burr, this was definitely Alex’s doing. “You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

“Not my secret to tell,” Eliza replies. She places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “But you should tell Angelica.”

“I — We will. Eventually,” Alex promises. 

“Sooner than later, I hope. She keeps bugging me about you.”

“Ha, me too!”

• **•** • **•** •

“Stop complaining, you’re going to have a fun time with your friends and that’s that,” John points out as Alex slowly puts on his jacket. Alex still wasn’t sure if he was relieved at how chill his roommate was about his so-called friendship with Jefferson. Apparently Lafayette had texted him and Herc about it as soon as he heard about it from Madison, which Alex wasn’t exactly thrilled about, but it eliminated having to talk it out in person.

“But you don’t get it! We’re not even  _ that  _ good of friends,” Alex groans and John gives him an unconvinced look. Alex whines, “I swear!”

“Won’t it be nice to spend some time with him and become even closer?” John asks with a sly grin.

“I hate you,” is Alex’s response as he exits their apartment. John shouts something about Maria and Sunday, but Alex ignores him. Thomas politely offered to give Alex a ride to Laf’s, so he climbs down the stairs and enters his coworker’s car. They exchange greetings but both of them seem to be in sour moods. Alex keeps his focus on his phone while Jefferson drives.

When they park near Laf’s, they both turn to each other. “So what’s the gameplan, Hamilton?” Jefferson drawls.

“We’re polite acquaintances, not friends, nor bitter rivals,” Alex decides.

Jefferson lets out a short laugh. “I doubt Laf will buy that act.”

“We can try,” Alex replies and hops out of the car. They walk side by side into the building and enter the elevator together. Luckily, no one else decides to join them, so they’re able to talk freely. They mostly continue to argue about how to handle the situation. Somehow, they find themselves in front of Laf’s door.

Lafayette greets them both with his signature friendly peck on the cheek. He chatters on about how happy he is that they’re both here. Alex can’t help his happiness at Laf’s own joy directed at his friends. The three of them gather in Lafayette’s living room and enjoy some expensive wine. The perks of having rich friends are endless for Alex. 

Alex and Jefferson sit next to each other on one of Lafayette’s couches. As they talk, Alex notices that it’s mostly him and Lafayette talking. Alex can’t help but pat Jefferson’s knee in attempt to comfort whatever nerves the other man is experiencing. Once Alex makes the small touch, however, they both seem to gravitate toward each other more. Jefferson places a hand on the small of Alex’s back for a few long seconds before realizing it wasn’t the best idea and pulling away. Alex frequently leans to Jefferson when he talks to him. When Lafayette leaves for the bathroom, Alex rests his head on Jefferson’s shoulder. He isn’t quick to perk his head back up when Laf reenters the room, but if he witnessed their previous position, he doesn’t show it. 

Eventually they move to the dining room to eat lunch. Alex sneakily steals food from Jefferson’s plate when he’s not looking and Laf silently laughs at him. And when Alex mistakenly takes a long gulp of wine when Laf tells a funny story, Jefferson rubs soothing circles on his back as he coughs. So, really, Alex should have seen it coming, but he didn’t.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Laf asks innocently, causing Alex to choke on another sip of wine. Jefferson doesn’t offer any comfort because he’s decided to just sit frozen in shock. Lafayette looks at them in a way that can only be described as devious.

“Why in the world would you ever think such a thing?” Alex chokes out with his voice awkwardly cracking.

“Oh, stop! I know you two! It all makes sense now! You two have been so oddly busy on the weekends and acting weird around the office!” Laf explains. “I’m disappointed I didn’t figure it out sooner.”

“Really, Laf, we’re not —”

“Quiet, Hamilton. He’s got us,” Jefferson urgently whispers.

Lafayette victorious smirks. “Ha!”

“First Burr knowing, then Eliza, now Lafayette! Oh god!” Alex groans and buries his head in his arms. 

“Burr?” Lafayette shouts.

“Eliza?” Jefferson yells.

“You told Aaron Burr before me!” Lafayette repeats incredulously. 

“How in the world did Angelica’s sister find out?” Jefferson questions.

“Okay, okay, slow down,” Alex calmly says. “Let’s start from the beginning.” He tells Lafayette about their chance meeting at the bar and their early emotionless adventures. He allows himself to skip to graphic details. Laf doesn’t seem to be totally interested until their mutual agreement of trying something more romantic. Alex also clarifies what happened with Eliza for Jefferson.

Lafayette silently takes in the information until Alex finishes. He takes a long sip of wine before saying, “I owe George twenty bucks.”

Alex and Jefferson turn to each other with wide eyes, then back to Laf and in unison shout,  _ “Washington?” _

“Oui, he’s been suspecting this from sometime now. I thought it couldn’t be possible, as I know you both so well and you’d  _ tell me  _ such things. I was wrong.”

“If I’m honest, Lafayette, I’m glad you figured it out. I need someone to complain to about him,” Jefferson admits. Alex rolls his eyes at him. 

“Careful, Thomas, don’t insult your boyfriend,” Laf chuckles. Alex’s stomach flips upon hearing the last word.

“Uh… Perhaps Alex wasn’t clear when explaining, but… we’re not exactly… dating… or boyfriends…”

Lafayette’s frown conveys something in between unconvinced and annoyance. “How is it you both constantly manage to be the smartest men and dumbest men I know at the same time?”

“Er…” Alex answers. Lafayette shakes his head.

• **•** • **•** •

Sunday starts as a peaceful day from Alex. He sleeps in because he can. When he does wake up, John’s nowhere to be seen. Alex assumes he’s at Herc’s. He’s been spending a lot of time with him, it was cute. Alex gets some writing done, as he often does in his free time. When the sun starts to creep lower in the sky, a knock comes at the door. Alex is surprised by it — John and him didn’t get many surprise visitors. Alex can’t help the  _ oh god it’s an axe murderer  _ paranoia that flares up when he goes to answer the door. It’s not an axe murderer, it’s — 

“Hey, Alexander,” Jefferson greets with a shy wave.

“Thomas,” Alex replies. “What’re you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed here?” Jefferson asks. Alex notices the glint of panic in his eyes.

“No! Come in!” Alex exclaims and opens the door wider. Jefferson wakes past him and into the living room. “I simply wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah… sorry.”

Alex waves it off. “Nah, it’s cool. What brings you here?”

Jefferson scratches the back of his neck. “I… wanted to see you.”

Alex’s face melts into the warmest smile. He strides forward to face Jefferson. “That’s really sweet,” he whispers softly. Jefferson doesn’t meet his eyes. “You okay?”

“I — uh — remember when I said I was bad at making the first move?” he explains. “Well, I’m also bad at making the second move.”

Alex opens his mouth to respond, but he isn’t sure what Jefferson means. 

“I wanna go on another date!” he blurts.

“Oh, yeah! Awesome!” Alex agrees. “You can pick it this time.”

“Uh… that was… easy?” Jefferson stutters.

“You really thought I’d say no?” Alex inquires, and Jefferson sheepishly nods. To comfort him, Alex cups his cheek. “For the record, if I suddenly become uninterested in you, I’ll tell you.”

Jefferson finally meets his eyes. “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” Alex says and leans forward to kiss Jefferson. The other man immediately sighs into it and pulls Alex closer by wrapping his arms around him. At first, they move sweet and slow like they had on their first date in the park, but neither of them hold back when all the built tension begins to release. Alex uses more tongue and teeth and Jefferson encourages with delicious deep moans. A hand finds itself in Alex’s hair, pulling the hair loose and tugging on the now free hair. Alex tugs on Jefferson’s belt, leading him into the hallway that leads to his bedroom. 

Jefferson stalls them when he presses Alex against the wall, only eight feet from the bedroom’s door. Cold air hits Alex when Jefferson shoves his hands up his t-shirt. Alex shudders and presses closer to the warm hands. He begins to unbutton Jefferson’s shirt to reveal his devastatingly attractive torso. Jefferson pushes his face into Alex’s neck when Alex drags his nails across his abs. The warm hands touching Alex find their way to his nipples and he whines directly into Jefferson’s ear. Alex pushes his frustratingly hard, unfortunately trapped cock against Jefferson’s thigh, fueled by the breathy groans and sloppy bites from Jefferson’s mouth. 

“Bed, please,” Alex whispers, chest heaving. 

“Where?” Jefferson pants. Alex nods to the door directly to the right of him. Jefferson drags Alex along as he heads for the bedroom. The door is slammed open and Alex is roughly shoved onto the bed, not that he really cares. All he wants is Jefferson touching him  _ right now.  _

Their mouths meet again and they both seem entranced by it. Alex’s hands freeze in Jefferson’s hair and Jefferson keeps his hands firmly squeezing Alex’s ass. They only break apart when they decide to shed their pants, both of them only leaving on their underwear. Once the task is accomplished, Jefferson climbs back onto the bed and Alex tackles him so he can straddle him.

“I can’t believe we stopped doing this,” Alex hisses as he rolls his hips. It was as if he rejoiced too soon because immediately after a voice starts calling his name that sounds like John Laurens. “Oh, fuck.” Alex jumps into action. He hushes Jefferson and tosses a blanket over him. He rushes to pull on some sweatpants that really don’t do much to hide his boner. Finally, he exits his bedroom with a dramatic shut of his door.

“That you, Alex?” John says from the living room. 

“’Course,” Alex shouts back, his voice admittedly shaky. He walks towards John’s voice to find he isn’t alone, Maria Reynolds is with him. “Uh, hi.”

“Did John not mention I was coming over?” Maria inquires. John shoots Alex a glare. 

“No, he did. I just lost track of the time, I guess. It’s nice to see you,” Alex mutters. Faintly, he can hear Jefferson call his name once.

“Is someone else here?” John questions with the slightest smirk.

“Hmm, no!” Alex lies. “I think I left some music on, I’ll be right back.” Alex hurriedly walks back to his room. 

“What the —”

“Shut up, John’s here. And Maria Reynolds,” Alex explains. “I need you to be silent until I can sneak you out.” Jefferson angrily nods once and Alex leaves him alone in his bedroom. Maria and John have found themselves seats on the couch.

“So, Alexander, John tells me you went on a date recently,” Maria cheerily says.

Alex blanks momentarily, assuming she’s talking about his date with Jefferson, before remembering the horrid date he’d went on via that app he deleted ages ago. “Oh, uh, yes. It didn’t go as well as I hoped.”

“You’ll find a good one soon. I can feel it!” Maria encourages. Her eyes swoop around Alex’s body, catching on his flushed skin and slowly shrinking bulge. “Unless…”

“What about you, Maria? Find anyone as sexy as you?” Alex asks as a distraction.

“Well —” Maria is interrupted by Alex’s cellphone beeping. It’s sat on the coffee table and Alex picks it up to find exactly what he was expecting — a text from Jefferson.

_ Can I leave yet? _

Alex types out his response as he listens to Maria. 

_ No, I’ll text you when you can. _

Jefferson is unsurprisingly impatient.

_ I need to pee. _

Alex doesn’t respond to the ridiculous state right away, he chats with Maria for a few minutes then sends;

_ I hate you.  _

“Hey Maria, did you drive here?” Alex asks and Maria nods yes. “Do you guys want to do get something to eat?” John and Maria both agree to the suggestion. “Awesome! Go get the car started while I… put on a shirt.” Once John and Maria are safely out of the apartment, Alex goes back to Jefferson. He puts on a shirt while the other man pisses. 

“Another time, I guess?” Jefferson states when they’re both stood at the front door. 

“Mhm, maybe after our next date?” Alex guesses. Jefferson smirks at this and agrees. “See you at work!”

“Bye, Alexander.”

• **•** • **•** •

Despite the fact that Maria and Alex’s affair really had occurred not too long ago, they very rarely saw each other. When they had stopped seeing each other, it had been a mutual  _ we’re both better than this  _ decision. There wasn’t any bad blood between them and they got along well enough, so there wasn’t a reason from them  _ not  _ to hang out. Sure, it had been a bit awkward at first when they did see each other, but Alex still enjoyed Maria’s company. Alex supposes he was too busy when they broke it off because Washington had just hired him and he was eager to do the best work possible. Along with writing, he’d been working out a lot of the company’s financial kinks. Even workaholic Alex had been a bit worn out at the time. 

Alex found himself glad that John decided to invite Maria over, but he wasn’t sure why his roommate had made the decision. That is, until they were sat in a fast food restaurant and Maria asks:

“John’s been begging me to ask so, who are you fucking, Alexander?”

Alex focuses on his fries while he thinks of a response. “I can’t believe you sometimes, Laurens.” 

“I’m sorry, Alex, but it’s killing me!” John exclaims, lightly smacking the table. “You keep coming home with the same expression you had when you were messing around with Maria, but even more intense! Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Tell the poor guy,” Maria encourages.

Alex sighs. “I’ll ask them if they’re cool with it, okay?”

“Yes!” John exclaims with a fist bump.

• **•** • **•** •

Alex couldn’t find a moment alone with Jefferson to talk about John all week. He considered texting him about it, but he wanted to discuss it face to face. They already had Burr, Eliza, and Lafayette to deal with, he didn’t want to cause anymore possible trouble with Jefferson. And, if Alex is being honest, he’s worried how John will react. He didn’t speak to Jefferson much, but he dislikes the man as much Alex does. Or did.

While they did not discuss Laurens via texting, they did discuss their second date plans. Alex wholeheartedly wanted Jefferson to pick what they did, but Jefferson seemed determined to force Alex into coming up with something. However, he did finally make a decision. 

“Aw, what a charming little place,” Alex compliments with his eyes wandering the little store. Jefferson had taken them to an old bookstore full of books falling apart and dust. 

“So you like it?” Jefferson clarifies softly.

“We’re surrounded by cheap old books, yes I love it!” Alex replies with a laugh. “Do you even know me?”

Jefferson’s shoulders relax as he grins down at Alex. “Follow me.” 

The two of them explore the bookstore, bouncing from section to section. The spend a lot of time in the poetry section, as they find out their mutual interest in the genre. They go back and forth discussing hidden meanings and symbolism in the poems they read. Sometimes they arguments get too heated that the middle aged women sitting at the register shushes them, causing a small outburst of giggles from both of them. 

Alex can’t help but feel incredible warmth of it all. The two of them huddled together in the aisles of books, Jefferson’s intelligent eyes bright and beautiful whenever they meet Alex’s, and Alex unable to hold back himself when he takes one of Jefferson’s hands to hold. Jefferson calculatingly stares down at their intertwined eyes, before returning his focus to Alex with the most breathtaking expression Alex has ever seen on him. 

“About… what Laf said,” Alex begins, talking softly to not upset the owner. “You wanna… be my boyfriend?”

Jefferson —  _ Thomas. _ Thomas pulls him into a hug and whispers directly into his ears, “I’d love that.”

Alex hugs him back and closes his eyes to focus on the feeling of Thomas holding him. “Awesome,” he lamely states. When they pull away and Alex openes his eyes again, he notices the lady fondly smiling at them. Alex, remembering his promise to John, adds, “I, uh, actually have something else to ask.”

“Yeah?”

“John wants —”  _ to know who I’m fucking.  _ But that’s not right anymore. “Can I tell John we’re dating?”

Alex watches as Thomas deeply considers the request. His eyebrows tug together and lips turn downward. “I suppose. But can I tell James?”

Alex nods excitedly. Thomas beams at him and swoops down to kiss him. Alex tangles his hands in Thomas’ hair to encourage him as Thomas backs Alex against the tall shelf behind him. 

“Gentlemen,” the owner interrupts, still eyeing them from behind the register.

Thomas pulls away from Alex, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, Martha.”

“Go home, Thomas,” Martha suggests with a smirk. “And take your adorable boyfriend with you.”

The drive to Thomas’ apartment is maddening. Alex wants to pounce on Jefferson, but has to painfully wait until their inside his apartment. Alex has never been a patient man, and this is situation no exception. As soon as they park, he hurries out of the car and into the apartment building. Thomas follows at only a slightly slower pace. When they’re finally inside the apartment, Thomas takes Alex by the hand and leads him to his bedroom. They don’t waste time with their clothes. Once naked, Alex gets pinned to the bed by Thomas and littered with kisses. Mouth, neck, chest, belly, thighs, dick. Alex whines throughout the special treatment, still feeling impatient. Thomas seems to be too, as when he decides to stop kissing every inch of Alex’s body he begins to work Alex open with the lube in his nightstand. It’s even better than it was before, now that Thomas is moaning his name and saying sickly sweet compliments in his ear. Alex returns the favor to the best of his ability and Thomas seems to be as blown away by the intense emotion of it all as Alex. And god, as soon as Thomas pushes inside, Alex’s never felt such passion in his life.

• **•** • **•** •

Alex nervously bit his nails as he made the journey to John’s bedroom. Yes, it was just across the hall, but it was one in the morning and Alex had intended to tell John as soon as he got home. Instead, he rambled on about Burr’s annoying attitude that day and Angelica’s fantastic new article and  _ oh would you look at the time? I really should get to bed!  _ Unfortunately, Alex couldn’t sleep now.

He hesitantly taps on John’s bedroom door because sometimes he could be considerate. John yells for him to  _ come on in, dammit. _ Alex enters to find his friends groggily staring at his laptop’s harsh light in the dark. John looks up at him and says, “Hey, dude! What’s up?”

Alex takes a shaky breath before sitting down on John’s bed. “I talked to the mysterious person about you.”

John raises his eyebrows at Alex’s words and shuts his laptop. “Yeah? They say yes?”

Alex nods. “I understand that this will be… strange to you.”

“C’mon dude, I know you’re into kinky shit, just tell me!”

“That’s not —! Ugh, Laurens… Okay, it’s Thomas Jefferson,” Alex blurts, letting the confession explode out of him. “I’m fucking Thomas Jefferson.” John instantly bursts out laughing. He clutches his stomach as if he’d laughing so hard it hurts. Alex shakes his head at his friend. 

“You’re shitting me, right?” John cries in joy. “Wouldn’t that be hilarious, though? You — ha ha — and Thomas Jefferson!”

“I’m being serious,” Alex deadpans.

“Ha ha — huh?” John pauses his laughter at the look on Alex’s face. “Wha — no! No no no no!  _ Thomas Jefferson?” _

Alex nods.

“How? You’re lying! This is a stupid prank! I don’t believe you!” John rambles.

“That day Maria came over, Thomas was in my bedroom,” Alex states. 

“I… Really?” 

“Yeah, started a while back. Back in August we went to your favorite gay bar, remember?”

“Wait… I was drunk enough that I…”

“Forgot the part of the night that me and Jefferson got into a fight, got kicked out, and made out in the parking lot,” Alex recalls with an odd, fond smile.

“That’s… gross? I mean, good for you man! But, Thomas Jefferson?”

“Pent up tension and all that,” Alex says with a shrug. “We’re dating now, actually.”

John starts blubbering nonsense at that, eventually Alex begins to understand him. “You have a boyfriend! And it’s Thomas Jefferson! You went from hating to dating Thomas Jefferson! I can’t believe — this can’t be —  _ what the fuck?” _

“I know… I know…” Alex admits. “I wouldn’t lie about this.” 

John squints at him quizzically. “I guess… so, is he a good fuck?”

“Fantastic.”

“Bad morning breath?”

“I’d say I’m worse.”

“You’re worse than everyone. Who else have you told?”

“Oh… ha, funny story, that,” Alex awkwardly chuckles. “Burr, Eliza, and Lafayette.” 

An uproar from John follows, mostly about how he’s  _ your best fucking friend and you told Aaron Burr before me?  _ Alex explains what happened with each of them and John calms down. He shoots Alex more random questions about Thomas. Alex tells him about their dates and Thomas’ houseplants. 

“Listen… can you maybe not tell anyone else about this?” Alex asks towards the end of their conversation, when they’re both about to fall asleep.

“Totally, dude,” John promises. 

“Awesome, bro,” Alex replies and promptly falls asleep on John’s shoulder.

Thomas reports back to Alex that he had equal success with Madison. He also sends Alex a picture of Madison at the exact moment he told him he was dating Alex. James was as slack-jawed and wide-eyed as they come in the picture. Thomas keeps the picture as he phone’s background for a week. Alex finds it hilarious.

Burr, Eliza, and Lafayette already know they were involved in some form, so the confirmation that they were dating isn’t shocking. Alex texts the news to them and Eliza congratulates them, Burr doesn’t respond, and Laf sends him back an eggplant emoji. 

Alex and Thomas discuss telling the rest of their coworkers. Now, only Angelica and Washington don’t know — Laf has somehow managed to not spill the beans to their boss. They agree to tell them whenever it felt right, or the world decides to out them because that’s what seemed to happen more often than not. Alex is looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I think that next chapter is going to be the last one... D: As always, I'm up for a chat at my tumblr, [ skyroseblog! ](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com//) Comments and kudos are super rad!!!


End file.
